Moving on
by Channie.B
Summary: Edward left Bella and she spiraled into despair. But then she realizes that there is more to live for. The new Bella is tough and confident, beautiful and smart. As part of a school trip, Bella goes to Volterra and takes a tour of Volterra Castle. Well, it was supposed to be a tour. Just as she is about to be the Volturi's snack, she does the unimaginable...
1. Chapter 1: New Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

Prologue:

_"Edward, don't leave me. Please. We can work this out," I pleaded. But he just shook his head._

_"No Bella. You don't get it. You were never supposed to be with me. I don't even love you. You were merely a toy, a play thing for my family and I. It's time to let go. It'll be as if I never existed." And with that, he was gone. His sweet peppermint scent lingered in the air and I breathed it in hungrily. The last reminder of him. _

Chapter 1: New Bella

Bella's POV

It has been 2 months since Edward and his family left. 2 months since I spiraled down into depression. I stopped hanging out with Angela and Ben and I made it obvious that I didn't like Lauren or Jessica. One day, in the cafeteria, Lauren sauntered up to me, half her chest spilling out of her top. "Hey Bella, are you still wallowing in pity that your boyfriend dumped you and moved out of the state just to get away from your freaky self?" she asked, loud and clear for the entire school to hear. I tensed up, ready to cry. _No,_ I thought. _No longer will I sit back and cry and let others walk all over me because I matter too._ Smirking, I responded, "Not really Lauren. At least I was able to keep a boyfriend for longer than a week. Can we say the same thing about you?" My voice was equally as loud and strong. I felt better after saying it, more confident. Lauren looked surprised, as did everyone else. Angela and Ben started laughing quietly and i smirked at that. Nobody expected weak, shy Bella to respond to the school bully. Lauren huffed, unable to come up with a comeback. With her face a bright red, she stalked out of the cafeteria, her freakishly high heels clicking. As soon as she was through the doors, everyone burst out laughing. I smiled and startled laughing too. That was the start of a new Bella.

A few weeks after being a new Bella, I decided that new Bella needed a make-over. So, along with Angela, I went to the mall in Port Angeles and shopped. It was amazing. With Alice, it felt like torture, like I was a Barbie doll in the hands of an eager five-year old. But with Angela, it was amazing. She supported me in my choice of style and gave me pointers on other things. Memorable. As I drove home that night, after saying goodbye to Angela, I felt happy. Truly happy. I was finally able to come to terms with my new life and I liked it. People new the real me and I wasn't afraid of a little attention. My balance had gotten _way_ better. I could walk in four-inch heels without falling and I was pretty damn proud of my self. I had filled out and had all the right curves in all the right places. Also, my hair had grown down to the start of my bum with auburn highlights. All natural, might I add. But I still felt like something was missing. Like there was something that should be there that wasn't. I shook the feeling off as I took a shower that night. As I climbed into bed, I thought about how my life had shaped up. Smiling, I fell into a deep slumber

**A/N**

**Hi guys. How was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Review! The more reviews the happier I'll be. The happier I am the more updates. Thanks**

**- Channie.B**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Volterra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters- sadly :(**

Bella's POV

Weeks passed and life went on. I had my midterms to do and I aced them. The entire school was buzzing with the excitement of going to Italy on a school trip. I already had the money set aside for the trip. Angela, Ben and I was really looking forward to it. Sun, beautiful food and hot dudes. What more is there to want? Luckily, I was fluent in the language, having had tutor classes as a kid (thanks to Renée).

On Saturday, a day before the trip, I was repacking my bag. I had a suitcase and a hand bag which I would check in as hand luggage. It had a bit of make-up and a book or two along with my iPad and iPod. It was late and I could see the full moon hanging in the sky. From the bedroom window, I could see every single crater in it. It sat quite content in the middle of the sky, basking in all it's glory. Beautiful. I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand and sighed. 10 PM. Damn, I need to get to sleep. I closed my suitcase, checking to see if I left anything. Not noticing any out of place object, I put the suitcase on the ground beside my bed and climbed under the sheets, clicking off the night lamp as I did. I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

_Buzz. Buzz. _I groaned and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep, opening one eye, I checked the time on the annoying clock that woke me up. 6:15 AM. Seriously? Why did I have to be so paranoid and wake up two hours before we were supposed to be at the school? Groaning again, I rolled out of bed. Three months ago, I wouldn't have been able to do that without hurting myself. I sure have come a long way. I stumbled towards the bathroom, still half asleep. I stripped down and got into the shower after locking the door. I was always scared about whether Charlie would stumble in while I was in the shower. I shivered at the thought. I turned on the shower and nearly screamed as the cold water hit my skin. I guess I wasn't ready for it...

Half an hour later, I dashed to my room in only my underwear and bra. As I shut the door, I went over to my wardrobe where I had my outfit laid out already; a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and gold heels. I wore a gold necklace around my neck and my black and gold purse went perfectly with the ensemble. I curled my hair and applied red lipstick. To finish off, I had black shades covering my eyes. I smiled at my reflection, pleased with my look. Angela and I had made an agreement: I take the make-up and she would bring the hair tools. That way, since we were both sharing rooms, we could have everything we need but not such heavy luggage. I slipped my phone into my purse. Picking up my suitcase in the other hand, I scanned the room for anything else. I noticed that my floorboards looked like they were sticking up a bit and made a mental note to check it out once I got back. I exited my room.

As I made my way down the stairs, I smelt the yummy smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach made quite an unladylike sound and i chuckled.  
>"Morning Dad," I said to Charlie. He glanced at me, smiling.<br>"Hey Bells, Are you ready for today?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Now eat up. You can't go all the way to Europe without something in that stomach of yours which, I heard, was really hungry." He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. Once we were seated, we ate in companionable silence. At 7:45, I heard a car honk outside.  
>"That would be Angela. Bye Dad, love you." I kissed him on the cheek before making my way to the door, Charlie followed me out.<br>"Okay Bells, but keep in contact and be careful. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." I looked at him.  
>"When was the last time I had to go to hospital for an injury?" I arched my brow. He shrugged and I smiled. I popped the trunk of my new car: BMW Convertible. Placing my suitcase in the back, I closed the trunk and unlocked the doors. It was supposed to be sunny until this afternoon and by then, I would be long gone. I honked my horn as a goodbye to Charlie and blew him a kiss. He waved and I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I waved to Angela as I backed out of my driveway. I sailed down the road with the top down. The wind in my hair felt nice and the sun beat down on my face. Hopefully, during this thee week trip I would get a tan. I seriously needed one. I mean, no one would believe that I used to live in Arizona. I turned into the school parking lot and found it surprisingly full considering the time. As I parked, I put the top back on. I had arranged for my dad to come down later and drive it home. I turned the engine off and pulled down he mirror. I reapplied my lipstick and smiled at myself. I beginning to become like Rosalie, always looking in the mirror. But I mean, can you blame me? A few months ago, I would have laughed if you showed me a picture of myself now and call the ambulance to take you to a loony bin. I exited my car and locked it, taking out my purse and suitcase. Angela waved me over and I walked towards our group.<p>

"Hey girl, how are you? Ready for some sun?" I asked, giving my best friend a hug. Ben gave a whoop.  
>"Hell yeah! And I'm lovin' that dress. re you trying to get yourself a boy already?" she laughed. I gave her a wink and she slapped my arm playfully. I laughed. I noticed everyone going inside, so, being the little sheep I was, I followed them inside. The entire year group was huddled into the auditorium where Principal Greene was up at the podium.<br>"Attention students. Now today, there are three trips abroad. Those of you going to Spain, please stand over here." He pointed to his left. Half of us flocked together in a huddle. Principle Greene nodded.  
>"Now those of you going to France come over here." He pointed to his right. Two thirds of us left went to our allocated space. Principle Green turned to those of us left. "That just leaves you guys who are going to Italy. Mr Berty will accompany yo u guys for the three weeks you will be staying there. You guys are leaving first since it is longest distance and your flight leaves first. Off you go now, and don't do anything reckless." He waved and the 27 or so of us who were going to Italy filed out of the room, waving goodbye to their friends.<p>

We had just gone through security and were boarding the plane when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, receiving nasty looks from an air hostess.  
>"Hi Bells, just checking in on you. When are you guys getting on the plane?" my dad asked.<br>"Well, Dad, we are just now boarding the plane. And I'm getting really nasty looks from one of the air hostesses so I'm gonna have to say bye!"  
>"Oh, right. Well, have a safe journey. Talk to you when you land." With that, I hung up. I found my seat which was next to Angela and another girl, Mandy. Throughout the entire flight, Angela, Mandy and I chatted, laughed and even at one point, fell asleep. Mike, Tyler and Ben were in front of us so we also took pleasure in annoying them. It was hilarious. By the time we landed, we had almost every other passenger glaring at us because of the noise we made. We went through security and got our bags and soon, we were all gathered in the airport, excitement rolling off of us in waves. We were actually here, in Italy, Volterra. Something about that name sparked a memory, but just as I mentally reached for it, it slipped out of my grasp. I shook my head, not allowing myself to ruin the moment.<br>"Pronto a divertirsi un po'?" (Ready to have some fun?) I asked Angela in my best Italian accent. It took her some time to translate from English to Italian but she got there.  
>"Hell yeah. Andiamo questo partito sulla strada!" (Hell yeah. Let's get this party on the road!) We all laughed because her American accent was so thick it made the words coming out of her mouth sound like gibberish. Even Mr Berty joined in before clearing his throat to get our attention.<br>"Right, so first we will get settled into our rooms then you guys can go off and explore. Curfew is 11:30 and not a minute later. If you do get to the hotel later than that, then you will have to help in the kitchen to do the dishes the following night before you go out and you will have to come home at 9:30 instead. Is that understood?" he asked in his best 'stern voice'. It only managed to make us smirk before nodding our consent. Poor Mr Berty, stuck with us lot. He had no idea what he had signed up for...

We headed out into the warmth of the Italian sun. The air didn't smell damp and musky like in Forks but light and airy. It'll take some time getting used to not carrying around an umbrella with me. I laughed along with the others as we cracked jokes and headed towards our four star hotel. I noticed few hot boys checking me out. Things were looking up already...

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Thanks for all of your reviews they were wonderful to read. So a _slightly_ longer chapter today. Plenty for you guys to read and REVIEW! Thanks**

**- Channie.B**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Aro

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight or it's characters**

* * *

><p>We had just made it to the hotel. I stopped just outside of it's revolving doors, gazing up at the design of the place. It was obviously very modern; all glass and smooth marble. Angela and I shared an excited glance and made our way inside. As Mr Berty spoke to the receptionist, everyone took the time to take in our surroundings. Plush sofas in the waiting area with a coffee and water machine in the corner. Glistening elevators wait off to the right while long, winding stairs sat on the left. CCTV cameras watched from every angle and there was a screen showing what the camera directly behind me was picking up. The boys started goofing around and tried looking directly into the camera while also keeping the other eye on the screen. They were unsuccessful. But, it kept them entertained for the entire time. Seriously, I think that they are probably five-year old's stuck in the body of 17 and 18 year old's. I shook my head and directed me attention to the reception desk. I heard Mr Berty having a bit of difficulty understanding the lady so I intervened. "Is there a problem here?" I asked as I got to the desk. Mr Berty turned to me, relief flooding his expression.<br>"Ah, just some confusion. I was just trying to explain the situation." He gestured to the class. I nodded, then turned to the receptionist.  
>"Siamo studenti provenienti da America su una gita scolastica. Siamo venuti da Forks High School e si è riservato un paio di camere per tre settimane. Hai qualcosa del genere nel sistema?" (We are students from America on a class trip. We came from Forks High School and we have reserved a few rooms for three weeks. Do you have anything of the sort in the system?) I asked her. Relief, too, flooded her expression, happy to be dealing with someone who she understands.<br>"Vado a controllare il sistema per voi," (I'll check the system for you) she responded, tapping away at the keyboard in front of her. After a few minutes, she looked back up at me. "Sono riuscito a trovare una prenotazione per 10 camere per tre settimane pre pagato. Esso include la prima colazione, giusto?" (I have managed to find a reservation for 10 rooms for three weeks, pre paid. It includes breakfast, right?). I nodded my head and explained the situation to Mr Berty. He did a head count, confirming that there were 27 of us. He quickly calld us to attention, although the boys did sneak glances at the camera. "Right, there are 27 of you so get into groups of 3. Same gender of course. Quick quick." Everyone bustled about, trying to find their friends before they were taken. Angela and I immediately found each other. Then I noticed Mandy alone, standing away from the group. I asked Angela if I should invite her to stay she nodded.  
>"Hey Mandy, come on over!" I called, waving over our new friend. She looked stunned for a second before she regained her composure. Beaming, she made her way over to us.<br>"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you letting me inside your little gang," she said. I waved it off.  
>"No need to thank us. That's what friends are for right? Besides, your pretty cool too. You just need to give yourself a little more credit for your wit and sense of humour. No doubt you could be a part of the 'cool group' too." She blushed and I chuckled. I remember when I used to do that. Blush all the time and stammer a thank you. I was never good at handling compliments but now I get the regularly. Not to be vain or anything...<p>

I turned back to the receptionist, who had been waiting patiently and had already sorted out all the keys to the rooms.  
>"Ci scusiamo per l'attesa su. Siamo a due a due ora così sto cercando di indovinare che queste sono le chiavi per le camere?" (Sorry for the hold up. We are all paired up now so I'm guessing that these are the keys to the rooms?) I asked and she nodded.<br>"Sì. Hai bisogno di andare al piano di tre e che tutto il piano è tuo quindi non è necessario preoccuparsi di chiunque altro e il rumore. Anche se chiediamo che non si fiammata la tua musica o che tutte le attività fisiche sono ridotti al minimo grazie a battere i piedi." (Yeah. You need to go to floor three and that entire floor is yours so you don't need to worry about anyone else and the noise. Although we do ask that you don't blaze your music or that any _physical_ activities are kept to a minimum due to stomping.) She stressed the word 'physical' and I nearly blushed. She chuckled at my reaction then we gathered all the keys. As we made our way to our rooms, the excitement in the air nearly suffocated me. The elevator was spacious with a huge mirror. The boys were busy making stupid faces then laughing. The elevator dinged and doors slid open, revealing a plush corridor, lined with doors. The carpet was a navy blue and chandeliers hung low on the ceiling. I was the first person to step out of the elevator, my heels sinking into the carpet. The others followed suite and soon, we were halfway down the corridor. I whipped out my phone, the teenage part of me bursting free, and started snapping photos. It seemed as if I was trend setter, for immediately, everyone else, including Mr Berty, started snapping away. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mandy looking into all of the rooms until she stopped and gaped into one.  
>"Bella! Angela! This is <em>definitely <em>our room!" she squealed, very much like Alice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She blushed from all the attention and beckoned Angela and I forward. We went to check out our new room that has shy Mandy so happy. As we reached the room door, with everyone crowding around behind us, and heard several gasps. It was beautiful; three double beds with the softest cotton sheets. On the wall opposite the beds, a flat screen T.V hung and air conditioner blasted into the room, taking away the harshness of the Italian weather. Three chest of drawers stood in the corner and a bed-side table sat next to each bed. Three huge mahogany wardrobes sat on the wall opposite the chest of drawers. I walked into the room and dumped my bag on the middle bed.

"I call this bed. Thanks so much for picking this room Mandy," I sighed, as I leaned back into the soft sheets. Angela and Mandy did so also, Mandy on my left and Angela to my right, and soon, I heard the others calling rooms for themselves and the slam of doors as they shut them.  
>"No problem girl," Mandy responded.<br>"Hey, where does that door lead to?" Angela asked, pointing to a door that I had totally overlooked. I shrugged, and got up to investigate. I opened the door, only to be met with three more doors that looked exactly th same as the one I had just opened. I exchanged a confused look with Mandy and Angela. I shrugged, stepping towards the middle door. Angela took the one on my left and Mandy the one on my right. We opened the door at the same time, gasping in unsion. The mysterious door led to a relatively big bathroom, complete with shower, bath, toilet and sink with a mirror. I noted how much space we had and sighed. I was really going to like it here...

* * *

><p>I laughed as Mandy finished telling us the tale of how she managed to chip her tooth as a kid. It was our third night out here and we were preparing to go to a festival that they were holding. I finished adding my lip gloss and gave myself one last spritz before smoothing down my blue summer dress and calling out to Angela, "Ange! I f we don't leave now then we are <em>never<em> gonna leave! Hurry up!" I checked the time on my phone for the thousandth time tonight. Mandy laughed as she put in her big hooped earrings. She was weaing faded out light blue jeans with an off the shoulder black top and dark blue Converse all stars. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back, curling at the bottom and her pale cheeks glowing slightly with blusher. I was wearing the same earrings, as well as a pair of shades and navy blue wedge gladiator sandals. My dress hugged my form which, ever since _he_ left had filled out and become more toned, and made me look much more curvier than I should take credit for. I was already sporting a tan and my eyes seemed to lighten a bit. Something about the Italian weather made my body react in a strange way. Not that I was complaining...  
>"Okay, okay I'm coming already. Geez, the festival doesn't start for another half an hour," grumbled Angela as she came out in a long blue floaty skirt and long sleeved black and white striped top. On her feet, she wore a pair of cream slip ons and had the same big hooped earrings Mandy and I had in. Linking arms, we exited our room, locking the door behind us. At the same time, Mike, Tyler and Ben just stepped out of their room too. Both parties froze. We assessed each other, taking in each others appearances. Angela blushed from the way Ben looked at her and Mandy blushed from the looks Tyler was giving her. That only left Mike and I. I gave him a coy smile and his smile grew wider. I know it's horrible to lead him on if I have no feelings for him but that doesn't mean I can't develop feelings for him. I mean, the longer you spend time with someone, the more you like them, or hate them depending on what type of person they are.<br>"Hey guys. We were just on our way to the festival. Wanna join us?" I asked, breaking the tense silence.  
>"Sure. I mean, anything to spend time with you beautiful ladies," replied Mike. I laughed. We set off down the corridor, cracking jokes all the way to the festival.<p>

It was one of the best nights of my life. I danced, drank (though not too much), laughed and had a good time. I took a ton of photos with the six of us. I was just slipping into the restroom when I decided to check the time. 11 PM. "Shit!" I exclaimed. How in the world did it get so late already? I hurried up in the restroom then headed out to find the others. I grabbed Mike's arm to get his attention and he swung around, half wasted. "We need to get back to the hotel before curfew! It's already 11!" I shouted over the live band playing. Shock flashed on Mike's face and together, we rounded up the others. As we walked down the road leading to the hotel, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, a sensation I got only when I felt I was being watched. I looked around, trying to see whoever else was out there. In the darkness, I saw to red orbs hovering mid air, about where eyes would be on a moderately tall man. I felt my own eyes widen as I remembered James' bloodthirsty eyes. Walking faster, I reached the door before the others. Ushering them into the lobby of the hotel, I looked once more into the night for the red eyes. I saw them directly outside the hotel, seeming to look directly into my eyes. As I stared back, I felt a fierce protectiveness as something wrapped around the hotel. The eyes widened and I felt fear spike down my spine. I shut the door to the hotel and hurried to catch the elevator with the others. Pressing floor three, I relaxed as the doors pinged shut.  
>"What's got you so worked up?" asked Tyler, slinging an arm around Mandy's shoulders. I shrugged, not wanting to lie to them. I mean, I couldn't just tell them that a blood drinking vampire is lurking outside out hotel now could I? The doors opened and I rushed to open the door so that a wasted Mandy and Angela wouldn't be fumbling all night with the lock. Once the girls were fast asleep, I went into the corridor to check if the boys were in their room too. I found them sitting beside their room door, snoring away. Sighing, I plucked the keys from Mike's hand and unlocked their room door. It took some time to open the door because something was blocking it on the other side but after a few pushes, I managed to get it open. Their room was a mess; clothes everywhere, crisp here and there shoes flung around. I shook my head and set about helping the boys to their bed. Once they were in what I presumed was their beds, I started helping cleaning up. I mean, I wouldn't touch their clothes with a ten foot pole but stuff like shower gel, hair gel and shoes I put away. I even went as far as to dump the empty packets of crisp and drinks. By the time I was finished, it was three thirty in the morning. I sighed, closing their curtains. But just before I pulled them close, I caught a flash of red and white. As I exited their room, the hair on my neck stood on end. Hastily, I unlocked my room door closed it. Breathing heavily, I frantically looked all over my room for any sign of an intruder. Mandy and Angela still slept soundly. Dashing to our curtains, I pulled them close, but not before getting a glimpse of the same thing I did when I was closing the curtains in the boys' room. I shivered, then went to have a bath.<p>

Half an hour later, I climbed into bed. I tossed and turned, trying to fall into a deep slumber. But every time I closed my eyes, I saw those red eyes piercing mine. Their intense gaze made me shiver. At some point, I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Angela. "Wakey wakey sleepy head! We need to get some greasy breakfast; this hangover is killing me." I groaned, throwing off the soft comforter. I grumbled all the way through my shower. For today's outfit, I settled on a yellow cowl neck open back halter dress with my gold swimsuit underneath. A bit flashy but hey, it's gonna be a day at the beach. I put on my shades and a pair of low heeled sandals. After applying a small amount of make up, I was good to go.

At the beach, we were getting quite some attention. As we set up our umbrella and beach chairs, I noticed a group of boys heading in our direction.  
>"Smokin' hot dudes heading towards us 7 o'clock," I said, nodding to the boy to show Angela and Mandy who I was talking about while taking off my dress and standing in just my swimsuit. They both turned around, eyeing the boys in interest. As they got closer, I whispered to the girls, "Start laughing and pretend I was just talking about Mr Berty's hair last year for science week." They both did as instructed and it sounded and felt real. Last yea for science week, Mr Berty had decided to come as Einstein. His hair was hilarious as was his moustache.<br>"It's nice to see such beautiful ladies enjoying themselves around here. Foreigners?" asked the middle guy who seemed to be the leader of the other two. I smiled politely.  
>"How did you guess?" I asked, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously. He grinned.<br>"You guy have this glow around you. And judging from your accent, you're American?" The girls and I gasped then nodded. "I'm Lucas and these are my friends Adrian," he pointed to the tall blonde, "and Max," he pointed to the brunette beside him. They both gave us a small wave and smile. Lucas had black hair and blue eyes, absolutely _gorgeous_.  
>"Well, I'm Bella, this is Angela," I pointed to Angela, "and this is Mandy," I pointed to Mandy. At their name, the girls gave a flirty little wave. The boys' grins grew wider.<br>"We were just going to play some volleyball against another team, wanna watch?" Lucas asked.  
>"Sure why not?" I responded.<br>"Because we don't know them and they could be murdering psychos?" muttered Angela as the boys lead the way. I swatted her arm and she laughed, right on cue, as Max had just made some dry joke. Mandy and I tittered too. When we got to what we presumed was where the match was being held, we put our stuff down and started to chatter.  
>"Here comes our opponents," stated Adrian. The girls and I swivelled around to see who they were talking about. I only saw Mike, Tyler and Ben. Then it dawned.<br>"What!" I hissed at the girls. They too were surprised. Man this was going to be so embarrassing. Mike chose that moment to spot us.  
>"Bella, Angela, Mandy! What are you guys doing here?" he asked. I groaned.<br>"You guys know each other?" Lucas looked confused. I just nodded. "Well don't take it too personally when we beat them." The girls and I just laughed. "What?" he asked, confused.  
>"You may be more fit than them but you couldn't even beat us <em>girls<em> a match." We continued to laugh.  
>"Alright then, we'll play you," suggested Max.<br>"Fine, but if we win, then you guys have to buy us a bag of our choice, no matter the price." I bargained.  
>"Fine, but if <em>we<em> win, then you girls have to go out on a date with us," retorted Lucas.  
>"Deal." I shook hands with him and the match started. Mike was a referee. It seemed as if Lucas, Max and Adrian were popular because half the beach turned up to watch them play. While they had half the beach on their side while we had a measly 24. Nevertheless, we <em>still<em> kicked their but, winning 6-1. At the end, I heard all of our class whooping and cheering. I smiled, wiping sweat from my brow with a towel Mike handed me. I walked up to Lucas, still smirking.  
>"So, ready to go to the centro commerciale?" I asked, switching from English to Italian. He just groaned, rubbing his eyes. I snickered, before whispering in his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, then I'll still go on a date with you." At that, his face lit up. I laughed along with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now yesterday was one awesome day!" exclaimed Mandy, bouncing on her bed. I couldn't help but agree. After the match, we went to the mall and instead of buying me a bag, Lucas bought me a black long sequinned trim ruched jersey dress with side slit. With it, he bought me a pair of sparkly peep toe heels. "There is a dance next week at the Great Hall. Will you be my date?" he asked as he handed over the items. I couldn't believe my luck.<br>"Of course I'll go with you. Meet you there at 8?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed him on the cheek before entering the hotel and joining the girls in the elevator. I sighed at the memory of it.  
>"Going to take a shower!" I called. They grunted in acknowledgement. As I locked the door and set up my stuff, I felt a wave of fatigue. The sensation of being watched had gone this morning, and so had whatever protectiveness I had felt last night too. I was exhausted, even though I had just slept. It could be because I only had a lousy five hours of sleep but my body felt fine. It was my <em>mind<em>, if that made any sense. I was mentally exhausted. Hopefully a quick shower could wake me up.

Half an hour later, after my 'quick' shower, I decided to dress semi-professional look of a white short sleeved blouse with a collar and flared trousers since we would be going on a tour of Volterra Castle. Three days ago, while the girls and I were looking around the city, we came across a very beautiful woman with long, blonde hair. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie because of her divine beauty. I couldn't see her eyes since she was wearing shades. At the time, I shook off my suspicions of her being a vampire as paranoia but now, after seeing what I did last night, I wasn't too sure. Angela and Mandy seemed to be bent on going on the tour right then and there, but I managed to persuade them that we'd come another time. As I finished putting my hair in a ponytail, with my bangs in my eyes, I applied a small amount of make up and red lipstick. I was going all out professional, scrap the semi. "Okay girls, I'm ready," I called while picking up my bag and slipping into some black heels. After a long internal battle, I decided to bring my shades as well. Mandy and Angel were rambling on about the woman's beauty and how 'lovely and golden her hair is'. I rolled my eyes at this and strolled down the road. They were practically power walking.  
><strong>(AN: Texting bit: Mike italics and Bella bold and italics)  
><strong>_**Hey Mike, just going on a tour of Volterra Castle. Wanna join us?  
><strong>Sure, be there in five.  
><em>"Hey girls, Mike and the boys will be meeting us at the castle in five minutes. Slow down. Seriously, I don't think that the castle is going anywhere you know. It'll probably still be there in a hundred years you know," I laughed, hurrying to catch up. Easier said than done when in four inch heels. When I finally caught up, I was slightly out of breath.  
>"Hey, Bella, I'm thinking of colouring my hair so that it's not such a light blonde. I want to achieve the luscious gold that that lady has. You know?" Mandy asked, her words tumbling over each other. I agreed and we discussed our hair styles all the way to the castle. As we neared, I spotted Mike's blonde head, with Tyler and Ben following closely behind.<br>"Hey girls, we found out that the tour is absolutely free! How cool is that?" he boomed. We all laughed.  
>"Hello everybody. I'm Heidi and I will be your tour guide. Please follow me and do not stray from the group. The castle is huge and we wouldn't want you to get lost. This way." Heidi, said. Everyone quietened down and listened to Heidi drone on. As I looked around, I noticed how everyone seemed to be enraptured by what she was saying but to me, she just seemed to be like my history teacher. We came to a set of large doors and stopped. All chatter ceased and we all turned to Heidi.<br>"Behind these doors, are some people who live here in the castle. You can gather so much information from them and they would happily answer your questions,"she said. The doors opened and the entire group seemed to move as one to the centre of what looked like a throne room, for three unnaturally pale men sat upon their thrones. Pale faces line the perimeter of the room, smiling these unnerving smiles. Heidi was behind us and locked the door in place with a loud _clang_, causing us to jump in surprise. As I looked into the middle man's eyes, I had remembered something.

**Flashback**

_"Who are they?" I asked Edward as we came to a huge painting. Three men stood on a balcony looking down with Carlisle in the background. They were all pale and had red eyes. The one in the middle had shoulder length black hair. He was about medium height and was smiling. The one on his left also had black hair but it was a bit longer, reaching about the middle of his back. He had a bored expression on his face. The third was a man with hair so blonde it looked white. It, too, was shoulder length. He had a scowl on his face and I got the impression that it was his permanent facial expression.  
>"They are the Volturi. They are vampires who rule the vampire world by killing those who break their law; don't let humans find out about us and don't make an immortal child. The one in the middle, Aro," he pointed to the middle man, "can tell every thought you have ever had just with a single touch. Marcus," he pointed to the man with the bored expression, " can tell you who your mate is, or all your ties. Useful if you want to take out an army, he can just take out their leader and the rest fall apart. Finally Caius," he pointed to the blonde man, "is ruthless. He will kill you if he thinks that you have broken the law and wouldn't even let you explain yourself. They are not people you want to mess with." he warned.<em>

**End of flashback**

My eyes widened, as it dawned. The tour really isn't free. We pay with our lives. I felt the protectiveness come again and stretch around the entire group. I walked forward so that I was in front of the entire group and directly in front of Aro. I smiled. "Hello Aro, nice to finally meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys. I am sooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I just had to make sure that it was perfect. I took on what jh831 said and took longer than usual to update. But that was chapter 3 of Moving On. I hoped you enjoyed. Till next time folks**

**- Channie.B**


	4. Chapter 4: Dates, Dresses and Vampires?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>  
><em>My eyes widened, as it dawned. The tour really isn't free. We pay with our lives. I felt the protectiveness come again and stretch around the entire group. I walked forward so that I was in front of the entire group and directly in front of Aro. I smiled. "Hello Aro, nice to finally meet you."<em>**  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Dates, Dresses and Vampires?

Bella's POV

I watched as Aro's eyes widened. The people, or should I say vampires, lining the perimeter of the room gasped and some growled.  
>"You know him?" asked Angela.<br>"Sh, he can hear you, you know," I hissed. She looked doubtful.  
>"How? He's all the way over there!" she hissed back. I just shook my head. Aro glided forward and stopped directly in front of me.<br>"The pleasure is all mine, young one. And what, might I ask, is your name?" he asked, his hand outstretched. I looked down at it warily before speaking.  
>"My name is Isabella Swan." I shook his hand and watched his reaction. He tried to hide his surprise but it didn't work.<br>"Fascinating," he whispered. I smiled pleasantly. "Heidi, take our guests," he gestured to the group of humans, "to the ballroom please?" He smiled pleasantly but I saw his lips move at lightening speed so I know he said something else that he didn't want us to hear.  
>"Come along now. I will show you to the ballroom where thousands of celebratory balls have been held. In 1804..." I heard Heidi say. It seemed as if everyone was enraptured once more. But Mandy, Angela, Mike, Tyler and Ben refused to go.<br>"We're not leaving without Bella," stated Mike, folding his arms in defiance. He had a look of pure determination on his face, as did the others, Angela especially so. A feeling of gratitude welled up inside me for my friends. They would stand up to the oldest vampires in history for me. I was so touched.  
>"Aro, I ask that my friends stay here and share my fate. I will explain all to them. Please," I pleaded. After a moment of rapidly moving lips, he nodded. Turning to my friends I said," Stay close guys." I heard them shuffle closer to me in a group. I let my shield, for that is what I assumed it was, wrap tightly around them.<br>"I would like to get right to the point. Why are you here, in Volterra and still a human. How do you know of us and our kind?" he asked. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell my story. It would be the first time my fiends would have heard it too.

"Last year I moved to Forks, Washington to live my father, Charlie. My mom had just remarried to man named Phil and they travelled a lot. I didn't want to hold them back so I decided moving in with my dad would allow them the freedom they deserved. But in Forks, there was a weird family. They all had gold eyes and were unnaturally pale, just like you guys. They also had inhuman beauty. But one of them in particular held my attention. His name is Edward. From tales I had heard of the Cold Ones, I figured out what they were, what you are." I stopped.  
>"And what are they?" asked Mandy in a hushed voice. I looked to Aro and saw him nod. Taking a deep breath, I said it.<br>"They're vampires." My friends all gasped.

"WHAT!" screeched Mandy. Everyone looked taken aback at her sudden outburst. "You continued to go out with Edward Cullen even though you found out that he is a vampire! Have you lost your god damned mid!?"  
>"I knew he wouldn't hurt me-" I started but was cut off.<br>"How the hell would you know?" she shouted.  
>"Because he and his family don't drink human blood! They drink animal blood!" I shouted back. She looked shocked.<br>"Is that even possible?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice.  
>"Yes, evidently. Anyway, last year, I was watching them play baseball when three nomads came into the clearing. Two of them, James and Victoria, were mated. Laurant was just another addition to their small 'coven'. James was a tracker and wanted my blood. So I fled to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper and tried to hide while Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and the others tried to lead him on a false trail and get him away from us. But he figured us out and headed to us. He pretended to hold my mum captive and lured to my old ballet studio. When I got there, her I realised that he had tricked me and wanted to hurt as much as possible before draining me. Apparently it makes my blood that much more sweet and thick," I gave a quick humourless laugh. "James but me and started feeding off of me. But before he could finish, Edward killed him, ripped his head off and burnt it. But he had injected enough venom into my bloodstream already and I was starting to change. I didn't understand what was happening apart from the fact that I felt like I was burning on the inside and there was no way out. Edward had to suck out the venom from my bloodstream but couldn't really stop since I was his singer, and, apparently, I was his mate as well. I woke up in hospital a day later." I looked up at Aro.<br>"But that still doesn't explain why you are _here_ still a human and without this supposed mate of yours." he said.  
>"Last year Alice threw me a birthday party. I never wanted one but had to go since she insisted, the over-hyper pixie," I mumbled the last part. "But as I was opening one of my presents, I got a paper cut. Jasper, being an empath, felt everyone's bloodlust. He lunged and Edward pushed me back into the table, causing me to get glass stuck in my arm and more blood to be exposed. At the time, he said that he wanted to protect me, but now I look back t it, it looked as if Jasper wanted to protect me from him since I was his singer and, lets face it, even <em>he<em> does't have brilliant control. He said it himself.

"Anyway, since then, he got distant and stopped talking to me as much as before. All the Cullen's did. It wasn't until earlier this year did I find out why. One day, he took me into the woods and aid he needed to talk to me. He said he and his family were leaving and that he didn't want me. He told me that he was sick of playing human with me and that I was just another play thing for him and that he never loved me anyway, he just didn't expect me to get so attached. After that he just left after promising that he and his family would never intervene or endanger me again and I never saw him again. I wondered in the woods for hours trying to find him. But I got lost and was close to getting hypothermia before Sam came and found me. It took me two months to recover and remember that I still had people who loved me for who I was. I found myself again and here, I am, on a school trip to Italy and talking to the leader of all vampires Aro Volturi." I stopped, a smirk on my face. His face a mask; void of any expression. I often wore that mask when I didn't want others to see what I was really feeling on the inside. At times, I would let my mind wonder and often it would land on the uncomfortable subject of the Cullen's. One vampire specifically; Edward Cullen. It amazes me sometimes how just the thought of him used to have me clutching my chest in pain. A reminder of how weak I was.  
>"Do you guys burn when you go in the sun?" Mike blurted out. We were all stunned.<br>"Mike!" Mandy and I scolded at the same time. He turned bright pink.  
>"No, no. It was a perfectly valid question seeing as how he may become one." Aro chuckled. At this Mike's eyes widened. "No, we do not burn in the sun. In fact, we sparkle." He stopped, watching Mike's reaction. Mike burst out laughing, then so did Ben and Tyler.<br>"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect a bunch of badass vampires to _sparkle_ when they go in the sun," apologised Ben, looking sheepish. But the other two continued to laugh.  
>"Jane," I heard Aro say softly. I saw a small pale blonde step forward, smiling. She had a look of concentration and when nothing happened, she deepened her gaze to a glare. The boys noticed this and cowered away from her. A look of pure fury engulfed her gaze. I smiled as I recalled what Edward had said about the witch twins. Jane had the power to make people feel as if they were being burned from the inside and couldn't escape it. But it was all mental, not physical. My shield must have been protecting them. For that I was grateful. With a flick of his hands, I noticed a dirty haired blonde step forward and flash me a menacing smile. Obviously it didn't have the desired effect of me cowering in fear for it immediately dropped and turned into a glare. I smirked, daring him to come closer. I had no idea if my shield was physical as well. I better hope so for my friends and I's sake. He rushed forward and Mandy screamed as well as Angela. Just as the man went to grab Mike around the neck I pushed power into the shield and he went flying and broke through the wall. We all stared, shocked at what had just happened. I turned to Aro, fury burning in my eyes.<br>"What the _hell_ was _that_ for?" I asked, my hands shaking.  
>"Your friend was disrespecting us. He was to be punished." He held his head higher.<br>"Give him a break. He is a human who has just found out that vampires even exist and you order a vampire to take him out? And you are supposed to serve _justice_?" My voice was climbing, gradually going into a shout. I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up with Edward. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed a pissed Caius.  
>"You <em>dare<em> shout at a king?!" he shouted at me.  
>"I don't think even he deserves that title any more." I said. I never knew nine words could cause so much destruction. All of the guard, apart from a few who still had their hoods up and Jane, launched themselves at us. I still, hearing my friends scream in terror and pushed power into my shield. I watched as all the vampires were flung back and crashed through the wall in the same manner the first one had. The only ones standing, or sitting in the king's case, were the kings and the members of the guard who had been wise enough to attack. I looked at Aro, frustration and anger evident on his face. <em>That didn't take much to break through his facade.<em>  
>"I hope we can continue this conversation in a civilised manner," I said, hoping to break the tension in the room. Aro merely nodded.<br>"I will spare your lives if you give me your word that you and your friends will return at the end of your stay. My brothers and I will decide what your fate will be," he said. "Until we meet again Isabella." My friends and I turned around and made our way to the huge oak doors that had doomed us from the moment we stepped through the threshold. I paused before I left the throne room and turned back to the kings and remaining guard members. "Until we meet again Aro." With that, I walked out of the doors that we had first stepped through to enter the castle; the doors that changed our lives forever.

"Okay guys, shoot. I know you guys are bursting with questions," I said, as I sat down on the grass in the park. The guys and I decided that because we knew that the Volturi wouldn't willingly expose themselves and the park was the sunniest place we could think of so we settled for there.  
>"What the hell!"<br>"Why would you willingly put yourself in that kind of danger?"  
>"Why didn't you tell us?"<br>"How are you turned into a vampire?"  
>"Why do they sparkle?"<br>"Why was that girl glaring at us?"  
>"How did those vampires get flung back into the wall like that?"<br>"Will we be turned into vampires?"  
>"I don't believe it!" They all said at the same time. I sighed.<br>"I didn't believe that I was in danger and I didn't tell you guys because _I_ wasn't even supposed to know. Jasper and Rosalie would kill me if they thought that I was going to expose them or put them in any kind of danger. You are turned into a vampire when a vampire bites you and injects their blood into your bloodstream. But if there is not enough venom in you then you'll die because the pain is too much for a human o bear. That is why everyone who completes the change and can still walk are vampires Their human bodies wouldn't have been able to handle it so it changed into one of a vampire. Vampires sparkle because their skin is like diamonds. It is as hard as diamond and when the sun id on a diamond it sparkles; the same thing happens to vampires. The girl wasn't just glaring at us; she was trying to use her power on us but-" I was interrupted.  
>"Powers?" asked Mandy.<br>"Yes powers. Most vampires have a special talent and the Volturi are all made up of them. With a single touch, Aro can tell every thought that has ever crossed your mind. Jane and Alec are known as the witch twins. That is what their village would call them because their powers started to manifest as humans. Jane's power is to make you feel like you are burning on the inside with no release. Alec's power is to make you lose all your senses," I explained.  
>"So why didn't her power work on us?" Angela asked.<br>"I think that is because of the shield I had up."  
>"What shield?" Tyler was getting more and more confused.<br>I sighed. "Last night, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw what I at first thought were two glowing red orbs. It turned out to be the eyes of a man of medium height just his face was hidden. I felt a weird sensation in me, I... it's hard to explain..." I furrowed my bow as I tried to explain to them how I felt. "It was like another part of me, a hidden part, burst forward and I felt a protectiveness wrap around you lot. The only thing I could call it was a shield. Because that is what it did: shield you from that vampire, right?" My breathing came in shallow, quick gasps. I was hyperventilating and I knew it. I just couldn't stop myself. Why? Why did Edward and his back ward family have to come into my life? If Renée had just grown up and be more like a parent instead of a lovesick, hormonal teenager that _I _was supposed to b, I wouldn't have had to move to Forks at all. I probably would have found a boyfriend when I went to college, a normal _human_ boyfriend. I wouldn't be here, worrying about the fact that I have just doomed my friends and I to an eternity of living off of blood just because I was stupid and gullible enough to believe that the first boy to give me attention said that I was his soul mate and I meant the world to him. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I know that had I never had moved to Forks, I probably wouldn't have met Angela, Mandy, Mike, Tyler or Ben. I wouldn't have such a close connection to my Dad as I did now and I wouldn't be as strong as I am now; I probably would have made the same mistake I did a year ago with Edward when I went to collage. It would have had more of a lasting impact then since I would have been out in the real world. I sighed.  
>"Thank you guys so much for being my friends. You don't understand how much your friendship and loyalty mean to me." I said, my voice chocked with emotion.<br>"Aw don't cry sweetie. You know we will always be here for you, right?" Mandy said hugging me. I nodded and Angela came and hugged me too. It soon turned into a group hug which lead to a tickling fight.  
>"Now let's go get some shots. I know its early but today has been one hell of a day," suggested Tyler, always eager to lighten the mood. We all agreed and off we went to the bar, about to get wasted.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a killer headache. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach. Grabbing the glass of water on my bedside table, I gulped it down hungrily, my throat dry. Last night turned out to be pretty cool. I felt like the weight of the supernatural world was lifted off of my shoulders once I told my friends my deepest secret. Everything was out on the table now, to be examined, and my friends never left me or judged me because of it. I could now go to them with any problem I had without the fear that I was telling them something that even <em>I<em> wasn't supposed to know. But now we all know so it's okay- for now. I padded softly to my bathroom, aware of the soft snores that filled the room as Angela and Mandy slept. I chuckled at the memory of Angela and Mandy trying to pole dance at the bar last night. Note the key word: trying. I jumped in the shower and revelled in the feeling of warm water pounding against my skin. I loved the way the heat rose around me and washed away all thoughts of sleep. I was truly happy.

For the next few days, the guys and I all had the times of our lives. We did things we wouldn't have ever dreamt of doing; laughed so hard that Tyler had to rush to the toilet because he threw up; got so scared Mike nearly wet himself; got so drunk Angela tried to get Ben in bed. We had the times of our lives. Nothing could compare to the high we were on of freedom and carelessness. I woke up one morning to find a text from Lucas. _Oh crap the dance!_ It was just him telling me that he was looking forward to seeing me tonight. I smiled and woke up the girls. They _had _to go too. Soon, we were all having a full on pampering session. Mike had started seeing this girl and he was in so deep I wouldn't be surprised if he said that he loved her. If he was a vampire, then she'd surly be his mate. Her name was Carrie and she had flaming red hair that reminded me so much of Victoria. Her eyes were, as Mike would describe to us, a 'deep, blazing emerald that was so full of life and happiness'. Carrie had agreed to joining us so she was here now as well, straightening her frizzy red hair. I had just finished curling mine. Mandy had decided to crimp hers and Angela went for a simple semi-messy bun. We all had on our dress; Angela's a soft lilac dress that reached her ankles, Mandy's a strapless crimson red mid-thigh dress that seemed to hitch up at the waist, making the rest of the following fabric arc to join there, and of course me in my black dress. We all had matching clutch purses and shoes. After checking our make-up one last time, we headed out, ready to have a brilliant time. _  
><em>

As we entered the lobby of the hotel, we all noticed our dates, looking dashing and smart. They all wore black suits and ties matching the colour dress of their date. That meant Lucas was wearing all black and I must say, he looked _hot_. We made our way to the dance, talking and laughing on the way. As we entered the ball, I noticed everyone's face turn our way. _What?_, I thought, _have you never seen beautiful humans?_ I smiled pleasantly as I noticed that most of the attention was directed at Lucas and myself. "Why are they staring at us like that Lucas?" I asked through my smile.  
>"It <em>may<em> have something yo do with the fact that my parents are the ones who threw this ball?" he responded, sounding more like a question than an answer. My eyes widened.  
>"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hurt.<br>"Because," he stated simply, spinning me around to look at him. "Because I wanted you to want me for _me,_ not how much money is in my bank account or because of who my parents are and how much they are earning." He waited, his midnight blue eyes anxious. I just smiled at him.  
>"I wouldn't want you for your money. You could be a broke working man for all I care. As long as you are still <em>you<em>." We just stood there, looking at each other. He leaned in and I did too. Our lips came into contact and I was startled at the warmth. I mean, after at least a year of kissing someone as cold as snow it would come to a shock to kiss someone of the same temperature as you. It wasn't fireworks and stars or flying comets or anything. But it was comfortable and content. When we finally pulled back for air, we grinned widely at each other. He swept me into a dance as music started playing and I was swept up into the moment of contentment and complete bliss.  
>"So," I started as we started our sixth or seventh dance. "Where are Max and Adrian tonight?"<br>"Off on dates with their girlfriends. They didn't want to come here and get all the attention that we are receiving since they are high up as well. You see, whereas it was mandatory for me to attend since I am the host's son, they didn't." he explained. I nodded in understanding. I spotted Angela, Mandy and Carrie making their way to the bathroom. I excused myself and followed them.  
>"Oh my gosh! Tonight is <em>so <em>perfect! Thank you ever so much for inviting us Bella!" squealed Carrie as she squeezed the living daylights out of me. Did I mention that she was a hugger?  
>"Carr... I... can't... breathe!" I wheezed. She immediately let go, looking apologetic.<br>"Sorry Bella, I was just so excited I guess I kind of just got carried away..." I laughed.  
>"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's touch up on our make up.<p>

I was just finished with redoing my lipstick when I heard the bathroom door swing open. I glanced up in the mirror out of habit to see a very angry looking girl standing in the doorway. She had jet black hair spilling down her back and across her bust. Grey eyes blazing in fury.  
>"Who do you think you are?" she spat at me. I just raised an eyebrow.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I do not know you and nor, judging by the way you just spoke to me, do I ever want to know you," I stated simply.  
>"No. I am talking to you <em>American girl,<em>" she sneered. I glared at her  
>"Look <em>ragazza<em>, I don't know what your problem is, and I don't want to know. I have no interest in talking to you so goodbye." Her eyes hardened at my words.  
>"No. I won't go until I say what I have come here to say. You need to back off Lucas right now. He is <em>mine<em> and no one can steal him away from me. The only reason he is with you is because you are his rebound toy and soon he will be crawling back to _me._ If he ever mentions and Agatha, then tell him he should get back with her." She was breathing hard at the end of her monologue. Her comment about being a toy angered me but I kept my cool.  
>"As much as this talk has been interesting <em>Agatha<em>, I really must leave you and your rampages to others who have time to listen to your crap," I said. She looked as if I had just smacked her, which I was itching to do.  
>"E... <em>Excuse me<em>?" she stammered, her voice rising.  
>"I didn't realise I was in your way. In fact, it seems the other way around. See you around. Ciao." I smirked as the girls and I walked out, leaving a dumbfounded Agatha behind.<p>

Throughout the rest of the evening, I didn't run into the rude girl again. She seemed to have learnt her lesson and know that just because I was a foreigner, I didn't know how to knock someone a notch or two down. I mean, come on, you can't just go threatening every girlfriend of your ex just because you want him back. If that was the case, I would've probably threatened a ton of girls over Edward, cause God knows how he likes to play with girls like he said he did with me... I shook my head and headed over to the punch table. Pulling out my phone, I checked the time. _Shoot! It's 10:40 PM! _I glanced up to see Lucas off in a corner with Agatha. His back was turned to me and I saw her on her tip toes. _That son of a..._ I round up the gang to tell them the time and we practically dashed for the hotel. We said our goodbyes to Carrie when we came to her street which was about a block away from the hotel. We sprinted into the lobby and to the elevator. As the elevator dinged, I checked the time again and it read 10:59. I sucked in a quick breath as the elevator doors pinged open. I rushed out and unlocked our room doors.  
>"Come on guys," I called as the door unlocked. "We have thirty second before Mr Berty comes knocking on our door." After saying our goodbyes, we changed for bed and just as we turned off the light we heard a light knocking on our door. I went to get it, knowing Mandy and Angela were way too knackered. I opened the door, and to my surprise, I saw the blonde vampire with the shorter one, Jane, I presume. I noticed their eyes were a dull burgundy, meaning that they were hungry. I gulped and let my shield cover my friends.<br>"Hello, again, Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am soooooooooooo sorry. Half term just finished and I had to catch up with lots of homework and stuff. Plus I had a minor case of writer's block half-way through _and_ I had to re-write most of it since the connection kept going whenever I wanted to save it. Please forgive me! :( I will try my best to update much quicker. Reviews? Please? *cue puppy dog eyes***

**Oh yeah, and before I forget, should I add a Cullen POV in the next chapter?  
><strong>

**- Channie.B**


	5. Chapter 5: Reflecting on the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<br>**_"We have thirty second before Mr Berty comes knocking on our door." After saying our goodbyes, we changed for bed and just as we turned off the light we heard a light knocking on our door. I went to get it, knowing Mandy and Angela were way too knackered. I opened the door, and to my surprise, I saw the blonde vampire with the shorter one, Jane, I presume. I noticed their eyes were a dull burgundy, meaning that they were hungry. I gulped and let my shield cover my friends._  
><em>"Hello, again, Isabella."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Reflecting on the past<br>  
>Bella's POV<span>

My heart thudded as I stared at the two vampires. They couldn't hurt any of us but the the thought of two angry vampires made me shiver in fear. Jane smirked at my reaction to their presence and I just glared. "Hello Jane, Blondie," I said, not knowing the male's name. In return, he gave me a death glare. I saw Jane's lips quirk in a smile and tried to stifle my own. "Now that we have those oh so very warm formalities over, may I ask the reason for your visit? I know it can't be because you missed me." They exchanged a look and I raised a brow in impatience.  
>"Are you going to invite us in?" Blondie asked.<br>"No. I know it doesn't bother you to stand so why bother with hospitality? Anyway what is it that you want?" I asked. They exchanged another look. I was getting seriously impatient now. "Well? Blondie? Jane?" I tapped my foot on the floor with my hand resting on my hips.  
>"First of all, <em>human<em>, my name is not Blondie. It is Demetri and it would be wise to remember that or-"  
>"Or what <em>Blondie<em>? You gonna rip my throat out?" I taunted. He snarled, but instead of him replying, it was Jane who spoke.  
>"No, because we all know that that is not possible. But we do, however, know where Charlie Swan lives and where Renée and Phil Dwyer live." Fear fiercer than any other emotion I had ever felt before shot through my being. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and saw the smile that graced their lips. Forcing away the moment of weakness, I heard myself growl and was surprised by how animal-like it sounded. "What do you want?" I managed to say through gritted teeth.<br>"Well... You are to come to the castle the day before you are due to leave where you will be given the verdict on your fate," said Demetri. I could feel the blood draining from my face.  
>"But... but that's tomorrow!" I exclaimed.<br>"Well it seems that we'll be seeing you an your _friends _again sooner than expected. This time, we'll hopefully be having you as our lunch." By now, I was shivering in fear, not fear that I would become a snack, but in fear that my friends and family would have to share the same fate as myself; death.  
>"Well, do you know what the verdict is?" It was painfully obvious that I was grovelling now but I didn't care. I needed to make sure that my friends were okay.<br>"Yes..." trailed off Jane.  
>"Please tell me. Or if not, at least give me a clue. Please?" I pleaded.<br>"Okay, okay. Let's just say you'll be around for a long time... Adieu." She tugged on Demetri's sleeve and off they went.

After assuring Mr Berty that I was just checking that the lock was fixed, I finally turned off the light, bathing the room in total darkness. I climbed under the covers, unable to fall asleep. My mind churned as it took in all of the information I had just learned. In a few hours, I was to willingly, again, walk into a castle full of bloodthirsty- literally- vampires and allow them to turn me into one of them. How was I supposed to tell my friends this? 'Oh guys we have to go back to Volterra castle because the kings have decide not to kill us. Well technically, they'd still be killing us but not permanently.'? Yeah, like _that'd _help. I went through so many scenarios in my head but not one seemed to be the right one. I would just call for a group meeting and tell them the truth. Yeah, the truth is always the correct of all the options...

_Buzz, buzz. _I groaned as I head the blaring noise of the alarm clock. I groaned again as the events of last night came rushing back. I rolled out of bed, sucking in a sharp breath as the unusually cold air hit my skin. I practically dashed to the bathroom after gathering my clothes and toiletries. I spent a good half an hour in the shower, washing off the sleep and waking me up. My hair had grown even more in the Italian sun and my auburn highlits stood out even more with even a few gold strands thrown in here and there. My skin had a very nice sun-kissed tan to it. As the water pounded down on me, I thought about my life. How shy and innocent I was when I had moved to forks and how I had fallen head over heels fir Edward. How I had believed that he and his family loved me and considered me as one of them. How I thought Alice was the sister I never had, Emmett the brother I never got, Esme the mother Renée wasn't and Carlisle more of a dad in the area's Charlie didn't know how to be and Edward the boyfriend I couldn't imagine living without. I never had that much of a close relationship with Rosalie or Jasper and for that I am grateful. They never led me to believe that I would stay with them forever so they never got close enough for me to say I actually knew them and missed them as much as I did the others. Don't get me wrong, I miss them too, but not as much as I do the others. Or should I say, did. I have moved on and though I acknowledge the fact that I still love them, no matter what they did or what they say. I may love them, but that certainly doesn't mean I forgive them.

I plugged in my earphones to my iPod as I blow dried my hair. Then Adele came on with '_Someone Like You_'  
><em>Never mind I'll find someone like you,<br>__I wish nothing but the best for you two  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I remember you said  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead-_I couldn't help but feel that the song related directly to me so I changed the song to the next on the playlist: Going Under by Evanescence.

_Fifty thousand tears I cried  
>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you<br>And you still won't hear me  
>I'm going under<em>

_Don't want your help this time I'll save myself_  
><em>Maybe I'll wake up for once<em>  
><em>Not tormented daily, defeated by you<em>  
><em>Just when I thought I reached the bottom<em>

_I'm dying again_  
><em>I'm going under<em>  
><em>Drowning in you<em>  
><em>I'm falling forever<em>  
><em>Got to break through<em>  
><em>I'm going under<em>

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>So I don't know what's real and what's wrong and what's right<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head - _I chuckled slightly at the irony. This song totally summed up my life so far.  
><em>So I can't trust myself any more<em>

_I'm dying again  
><em>_I'm going under_  
><em>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever  
>Got to break through<em>

_I'm so gone, go on and scream, scream at me  
>I'm so far away, I won't be broken again<br>I've got to breathe,  
>I can't keep going under<em>

__I'm dying again, I'm going under  
>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<br>I've got to break through, I'm going under._ _

"Bella! Will you turn it down? I can hear it all the way from over here and we need to hurry up. It's our last day in Italy and we need to make the most memories as possible," called Mandy. I sighed.  
>"Yeah, today will be a day we'll never forget," I mumbled, not low enough for Angela heard it.<br>"That's right Bella. But why are you so glum? Don't you want to say goodbye one last time to Lucas?" she asked. I sighed again. Brushing off my black ripped jeans I stood up. I was going for the all black look today with the exception of my lipstick which was a dark red. I had on a black short sleeved top that cut off at my belly button and mid-calf combat boots. Dark black shades covered my eyes which had a smoky eyed effect with the help of eye shadow, mascara and eye-liner. I allowed my hair to be out and spilling down my back. My nails were already black from last night and I had in a pair of hooped rhinestone gemmed earrings.  
>"First of all, I am no longer with Lucas because I caught him snogging Agatha's face off last night. Second of all, get the boys in here now, I need to tell you guys something," I said, my voice ringing in a monotonous tone I hadn't used since my depressive stage in the early months of the Cullen's disappearance. Angela's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.<br>"Oh Bella. You know it's not your fault, right? Don't beat yourself up about it. You did nothing wrong-" I cut her off.  
>"Do you guys seriously think so low of me that I would be in a state because I caught some fling cheating? No way, I have higher standards. Plus we wouldn't have been able to keep a long distance relationship anyway. Now go get the boys!" They exchanged weird looks and Mandy went off to get them. I just shrugged, sitting down. Mandy returned a few minutes later with the boys in tow, all of them bearing a worried expression. I took a deep breath before starting.<p>

"Last night, before I went to bed, I had a few... _visitors_. It was Jane and Demetri of the Volturi guard and they had a message; go to the castle a day before we are due to leave for America. Which just so happened to be today." I waited and watched everyone's face.  
>"They can't make us. They can't get close enough to do anything," said Mike.<br>"That may be true but they do know how to get to us; through our parents and family. They already threatened me using Charlie and Renée, they would have no problem doing the same to you guys. And I don't want that. So we need to go there today. However," I added, silencing the protesting that had already started, " I have a feeling we won't die. At least no permanently and be buried six feet under. Aro has a fascination with vampires with abilities, like I explained already. I was able to shield all of us mentally and physically which is quite impressive for a meagre _human_. That shows promise and if I am able to do it now as a human, imagine what I'll be able to do as a vampire with my abilities enhanced? If recruited, I would help make the Volturi unstoppable and unbeatable. You guys all showed promise and conviction," I explained.  
>"How?" asked Tyler.<br>"Well, you see, you know how everyone just knew to stay away from the Cullen's? How they went out of their way to avoid being alone with them or even crossing paths with them?"  
>"Yeah," they all responded.<br>"Well that is a baser instinct instilled in humans. It was our way of identifying the predator without really _knowing_ that that is what we had done. Everyone put the feeling down as intimidated by their beauty but it's them being intimidated by their nature. When we went on the 'tour'," I put up bunny ears with my fingers, "All of you stood up to the kings. You refused to leave me alone and that in itself is a huge feat. Not even most vampires can do such a thing and though you guys may be a part of the lower guard, you all may still have some other hidden talent. Now lets go before they send the entire guard on us, I wouldn't want to explain why there are, like, fifteen sparkling red eyed vampires in my room. Come on," I called and I heard them chuckle. Today was going to be a long day.

I was thinking. Before, I wanted to be a vampire. I would do anything to have eternity with Edward but now, now that I know that there is more to life than just boys and love, now that I know that I can make it without him, now that I have found _me, _I don't want it any more. I want to be able to get married to some normal human guy who has no clue vampires exist. I want to have children, to nurse them and watch them grow; watch with tears in my eyes as they go off on their first day of school, watch them walk away as they go to their first date, watch them go away to prom night, watch them graduate, watch them go to college without me by their side, watch them fall in love, watch them get married and watch as my grandchild is born. I want a normal life. But now, it seems impossible. It seems I will never age physically past the grand old age of eighteen. Yay (note sarcasm). I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that the elevator doors were opening and everyone had already stepped out.  
>"Bella!" everyone shouted, pulling me out of my reverie. I jumped, putting up my shield instantly and my eyes narrowed as I searched for the danger. I strengthened my shield, wrapping it tightly around my friends and I. When I had finished searching, I relaxed my body but left my shield just as strong as before. I moved towards the lobby doors.<br>"Come on guys, we need to go. And you were shouting at _me_. Ha!" I carried on walking but stopped when no one moved. "What?"  
>"Uh, Bella?" called Ben timidly.<br>"Yes Ben?" I answered.  
>"WE CAN'T MOVE!" they all screeched in unison. I winced at the loud sound. Then I remembered the way that I had tightened my shield and loosened it. All of a sudden, they all fell down. I released a breath, happy that they wouldn't be stuck like that forever.<br>"I swear Bella, if Aro doesn't kill you today _I _will!" Mandy shouted.  
>"I'm sorry! I just got really frightened when you guys shouted my name; I thought that someone was here so I instinctively put up my shield and tightened it. I'm so sorry, forgive me?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, whatever. Lets go before you have to use your shield to freeze any vamps." So off we went once more.

We walked up to the giant mahogany doors. My heart pounded in my chest but I forced calmness to overtake me. During the moths of my depression, I learnt a trick on how to numb the pain. I would force all emotions into a mental box and lock it. I did exactly that then. I pushed open the huge doors and walked in, my footsteps echoing off the empty walls. We marched to the front desk where a young lady sat, content. "Excuse me, I'm Isabella and these are my friends. We're here to see Aro and the rest of the Volturi Guard. They're expecting us."  
>"Of course dear. I'm Gianna. Let me just call him to inform him of your arrivals," she said. I nodded and she motioned for us to sit by the chairs. The others did so but I remained standing, wanting to stay alert. After a few minutes of waiting, and Angela sighing to herself, deep in thought, Gianna called out to us. "He and the guard are waiting. It's just through these doors. I hope to see you again." She gave us an apologetic smile which I returned.<br>"You ready guys?" I asked, stretching my shield over them.  
>"As ready as we'll ever be. Come on, let's not delay this any further," responded Angela, always the wise one of all of us. We nodded, taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open and walking to our death because one way or another, we were going to die, whether it be permanent or not. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela flank me on my right and Mandy on my left. I smirked slightly at the loyalty my friends showed me. Shoving down my emotions, I put on my poker face.<br>"Aro, we meet again." I smiled, meeting the eyes of the Volturi leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

It had been six months since I had left my Bella alone in the forest. I got to admit: it was pretty stupid doing that. The human probably tried searching for me and got lost. Ah well, what's done is done. "Eddie! Let's go hunting together!" called Tanya Denali. We had decided to join our 'cousins' in Alaska for a while and Tanya, as always, took a liking to me. Hey, what can I say, I'm hot.  
>"Sure Tanya let me just go get Alice," I called back. Alice could do with a hunt. The usual hyper pixie had become a moody snappy tiger during the months following our move. I had forbid the rest of the family from talking to Bella after I had made my decision to move. They had all complied, rather reluctantly might I add, but still did as I asked. Now Esme would burst out sobbing at random times and Emmett wouldn't joke around any more. Rosalie would spend all day in the garage fixing cars and Jasper was constantly hunting because he couldn't take all the emotions. Carlisle worked at two hospitals around the clock because he didn't want to face his family. Even the Denali clan were grumpy and couldn't explain why. In the beginning, when we had told our 'cousins' why we had moved, Irina couldn't understand my strong feeling against changing her if she really was my mate. Then she had to go and think really loudly '<em>I bet she wasn't actually your mate, Edward. She was only your singer and nothing else. Ugh, I can' even look at you, to do such a thing to a poor human girl. Player.'<em> Even in her thoughts I could her the venom coating them. It took everything in me not to rip her head off. Though I imagined it. But Alice was there and caught wind of it.  
>"Edward, you can't kill Irina. She has millennia on you so stop imagining it. It would only result to your death." I growled and everyone started laughing softly. I sped out of the room and made sure to annoy Irina as much as I could from then on.<p>

It seemed the only content ones were Tanya and I. At first, the pain of leaving Bella was unbearable, but Tanya was here to help me and she has been my girlfriend ever since. She rushed over to me, crushing her lips to mine. "No Eddie," she replied. "Just you and me." She kissed me again and we had a make out session. The thing about dating a vampire is that you don't have to worry about breaking them. We dashed outside and followed the scent of a heard of deer. We each had three deer then headed to a clearing we called our own. The sun was out I watched as her skin sparkled. I know I didn't love Tanya. She was but a rebound toy but she didn't know that. Just like Bella. I didn't love Bella, but her blood. I never liked the idea of Bella being changed because then her blood wouldn't sing to me and then I would have no choice but to break it off with her because if either of our mates came by, we would leave each other in a heartbeat. Plus, before she gets too old and dies, I can drain her dry and finally sate my thirst for the blood that runs through her veins and pumps out of her heart. Just thinking about it makes venom pool in my mouth... The only problem is that Jasper now knows this. He caught me writing it down in my journal. So now he thinks about it whenever we are in the same room together.

"Edward?" Tanya asked. I gulped, knowing that whenever she used my full first name she was serious.  
>"Yes love?" I replied, knowing that she was going to ask whether or not I loved her but that should answer her question, even if it wasn't true. She sighed happily. <em>He loves me. Yes! Everything is going according to plan. Now to track down that <em>Bella_ girl..._ My eyes widened in surprise. Bella? What would Tanya want with Bella? My eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
>"Nothing. Let's get back, I need to talk to my sisters." I nodded and we raced back to the house.<p>

When we walked into the family room, we saw Alice in a vision. I tried to tune into her thoughts but was blocked. That has never happened to me before apart from with Bella... I growled loudly, knowing that meant she had searched for Bella's future. Jasper sent waves of calm to everyone except me. _If you so much as step in my mates direction, Edward, you are dead_, he thought loud and clear to me. Alice soon came out of her vision and looked around, her eyes huge and scared.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Venom tears pooled in her eyes.  
>"..." I saw her lips move but no sound came out. But I did hear everyone's large intake of breath.<br>"What? What is it?" I asked, unable to stand the silence any more. I tried listening into their thoughts but came up to the same wall.  
>"Honey, Alice just told us. ..." Tanya started but I didn't hear the rest of the sentence although her lips still moved. I was going insane. Running out of the house, I took large intakes of breath. Was this how humans felt when they saw us vampires' lip moving but couldn't hear a word we were saying? I s this how Bella felt when she <em>knew<em> that we were talking but didn't invite her into the conversation, using her weaknesses against her? I felt slightly guilty, but brushed it away. By now, her simple human mind would have forgotten all about the existence of vampires and she was probably reading Wuthering Heights again. I took off again, crossing the border into America. I was going to Forks to see Bella again. I had to find out what was happening because I was sure she was the centre of all my problems. Plus, I had to find out what Tanya was planning and make sure she didn't come in between me and _my_ plans. Because Edward Cullen gets everything he wants. And he wants Isabella Swan's blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. My best friend had been dating a vampire. A freaking _vampire._ And they _sparkle_ in the sun. Ridiculous! But what other explanation could there be for the way their eyes glowed a burning gold and on the rare days where there was sun they disappeared. How coincidental. When Dr Cullen said that they go on camping trips in the woods I guess he wasn't completely lying, more like twisting the truth. I saw the hungry gazes Jasper sent everyone he passed. I knew that they weren't normal but the word vampire had never passed through my mind before. Okay maybe once or twice but I didn't actually think that it was true! I though that I jut had an over-imaginative imagination and that they were just naturally death pale and were cold to the touch and never came to school on those sunny days. Of course they projected this aura of danger whenever I was around them, my instincts screamed _Run!._ This morning, I expected to wake up and do some last minute shopping because it was our last day in Italy. Vampires were the last thing on my mind. And now here we were, in vampire central. The funny thing is, Italy is one of the sunniest places ever. Why have your headquarters here? Don't you want to go outside during the day? I sighed as we waited a bit more. Bella was standing, looking fierce in her outfit of short sleeved shirt that cut off at her belly button, showing off her toned stomach (all that gym work with Jessica and I finally paid off I see. Jessica and I had given up on it but Bella continued every Saturday) She had ripped black jeans and combat bots that came mid-calf. She had that smokey eyed effect and shades. Her hair was out and long, spilling down her back and reaching the back of her butt. I smiled as I remembered the shy, sweet girl she had started out as, the zombie-like thin girl she became and then the strong, independent and beautiful woman she has come out on the other side as. She endured a vampire bite and managed to stay human. She had her heart broken in the worst way imaginable and she continued on with life. Whether she knew it or not, Bella was my idol.

"He and the guard is waiting. It's just through these doors. I hope to see you again." called the receptionist, Gianna I think her name was. She gave us an apologetic smile.  
>"You ready guys?" Bella asked.<br>"As ready as we'll ever be. Come on, let's not delay this any further," I responded, taking on the role of the wise old mum. They nodded, taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open and walking in. I was shaking in fear and clung to Ben although I knew that it would do no good. Bella's face lost all emotion and my mind flashed back to her zombie days. She was so good at hiding what she was really going through and I admired her for that. The thought of her going back into that phase sent shudders down my back and dread well in my stomach. Bella walked ahead of us, assuming her usual leader position. I flanker her on her right, Mandy coming to her left. I saw a soft smile play on her lips before she stared the head king dead on.  
>"Aro, we meet again." She smiled, meeting the eyes of the Volturi leader.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys. Another chapter here. Sorry if you are confused by the switching of POV's. If you don't want that then tell me so in the reviews. If you want me to add in a specific characters POV then tell me so in the reviews.  
><strong>**What is up with Edward not hearing anyone's thoughts or hearing their voices?  
><strong>**What did Alice see and tell everyone?  
>What happens to Bella and the gang? All will be discovered in the next 2-3 chapters so bear with me.<br>Special thanks to Maiannaise and Chelsea08 for reviewing on every chapter. But thank you all of you who reviewed. It made my day reading them. Remember, your reviews keep me going. I don't know if you love it or hate it. I'm not Edward Cullen (a mind reader)  
><strong>**Also, I am thinking of doing another fanfic where Bella isn't all she says she is. I might give you guys the summery in the next Authors note. I will only do the new story once I have a good amount of chapters like seven or so. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Please? Oh, and before I forget, what ties do you think Bella should have to the rest of the Volturi? To Jane? Felix? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks.**

**-** **Channie.B**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters**

**Previously:  
><strong>_Angela's POV__  
>Bella walked ahead of us, assuming her usual leader position. I flanked her on her right, Mandy coming to her left. I saw a soft smile play on her lips before she stared the head king dead on.<br>"Aro, we meet again." She smiled, meeting the eyes of the Volturi leader._

_Edward's POV  
><span>__Edward Cullen gets everything he wants. And he wants Isabella Swan's blood..._

_Bella's POV  
><span>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela flank me on my right and Mandy on my left. I smirked slightly at the loyalty my friends showed me. Shoving down my emotions, I put on my poker face.  
>"Aro, we meet again." I smiled, meeting the eyes of the Volturi leader.<span><br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Revelations<p>

Bella's POV

"Isabella, what a pleasure. And I see your friends are still with you. Wonderful," Aro said, his voice high a child-like. I rolled my eyes  
>"Cut the crap, Aro. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't sent Jane and Blondie last night. What is the verdict?" I asked, my voice vibrating through the air. I noticed how every vampire tensed up at these words. I crossed my arms over my chest as the silence stretched on. Aro's lips moved at a rapid pace. I looked at the third king, the blonde one. He seemed to be smirking at me in approval. Something swelled in my chest... pride? Why would I be proud if he approved of me? He is just another bloodsucking vampire. I frowned, not understanding my own emotions.<br>"My dear Isabella, you do know that you cannot stay this way with the knowledge of our kind, don't you?" Aro asked at last, finished with whatever conversation he had going on. I rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't understand me but I was going to try and not be directly disrespectful.  
>"Yes I do, Aro," I responded.<br>"For those of you who don't know, its either you are killed or you are turned," he explained. I saw Angela and Mandy tense in fear. I know that I couldn't subject my friends to permanent death but I just didn't want immortality either. It would be like living forever but not having the thing you always wanted. I guess I now know why Rosalie hated me; I was willing to do anything an everything just for one person. I was willing to give up my _life_, my friends, my family, and all for one person who turned out to not really love me anyway. I was willing to die for one person. I didn't want this. Was it really written in the stars that I be immortal? Was it really what fate wants? Or was it my own stupid decisions that lead to this? If I had gone to France instead, it would have been so much better. I would be human until the end of my life and have a family of my own. A _real_ family, not a coven. I felt defiance well up in my chest.  
>"No," I said. Every pair of eyes, no matter the colour, fell upon me. I raised my head higher and locked away my emotions. "You cannot strip us of our human lives yet." Aro raised an eyebrow. I noticed a hooded figure slip in through a set of doors but chose to ignore them.<br>"Isabella, you must choose. I will let your friends choose for themselves but you must choose out of the two. We cannot have you running around with the potential to let slip about us. Choose now or you won't like the consequences." I clenched my jaw. My mind flashed to the way Jane knew about my parents and where they lived. They would have no problem blackmailing me. I growled in annoyance.  
>"What? You're going to <em>blackmail<em> me? I refuse to let you turn me. Every time Heidi brings in a fresh _batch_," I sneered at the word, "I will allow my shield to cover them too so that none of you can feed on them. Then, I'll tell them everything and we'll expose you and your kind." I was breathing hard in anger and I could hear all the vampires growling angrily. My temper shot up. I saw the same hooded figure that arrived later than the rest shift slightly so that they could see me. Then they went statue still, not even breathing. I still couldn't see their face beneath the hood but I had a vague idea that it was a boy. Marcus shifted in his throne, drawing my attention.

"Aro," spoke Marcus for the first time. Everyone seemed shocked but they got over it.  
>"Yes, Brother?" Aro replied, his red eyes sparkling.<br>"I know how to handle this situation," Marcus said.  
>"May I?" Aro asked, holding out his hand. Marcus complied, resting his hand in his brothers. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Marvellous. Absolutely wonderful. Alec, step forward." He commanded. The hooded figure from earlier stepped forward. He was around medium height and although his muscles didn't bulge like Felix's or Emmett's, they were still visible beneath his thick, dark cloak.<p>

"Take down your hood and look at Isabella," Aro said. Alec did as he was told. He turned to face me and I gazed at his face. It seemed as if the entire world stopped spinning as I gazed into those endless red eyes. They burned with such an intense emotion I felt as if I should look away, but I couldn't. I was glued to the spot, staring at this piece of heaven before me. No words could sum up my feelings in that instant.

But then I remembered the last time I allowed myself to feel that way and how I had ended up. My mind was shredded and I was a zombie for months. I vowed that I would never let myself feel that way because of a boy and I was rapidly going back on that promise. But I would make sure to keep it, or else I wasn't Isabella Marie Swan. So I shut my emotions up in a box, my face losing all the expression I had surly been wearing before, settling on a face void of any expression and emotion; a blank slate. I saw the shocked look I received and I scowled, one that rivalled Caius's.  
>"And what was the point of that, might I ask?" I asked, my voice cool. Aro and Marcus' mouths were hanging open, not yet over their shock. Shaking his head to clear it. Turning to the guard, he said loud and clear, "It seems, my dear vampires, that for the first time in all of history, we are to fear a single human." I smirked at those words, arrogance rolling off of me in waves.<p>

**Jasper's POV**

It's been six months since we left Bella. Six months since Edward told her that she wasn't good enough for us and was a mere play-thing. But it had only been two months since I had found this out. He was writing in his journal one night when I came up to ask him if he wanted to go hunting with Emmett and I. I think he was so absorbed in whatever he was writing for he hadn't heard me or my thoughts. He was sitting at his desk with his chair facing the opposite way to the door. I saw what he had written: _I led her up deep into the woods, knowing that we were far out enough but not too far so she can find her way home. I stopped, pulling on her arm. "Bella, we're going." I said. She looked up at me, her huge doe brown eyes curious before she let out a huge breath of relief. I was confused, did she _want_ us to go?  
>"Oh Edward, can't we wait until graduation? It's only a couple of months away," she said. Now I realised why she was relieved. Man, this was going to be hard...<br>"No Bella. By 'we' I meant my family and I. We're moving away from here and from you." I watched as her heart accelerated. Her blood sang its lovely tune to me and it took everything within me not to sink my teeth into that small neck of hers and drain her dry. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth. Tears filled her eyes.  
><em>_"Edward, don't leave me. Please. We can work this out," I pleaded. But he just shook his head.  
><em>__"No Bella. You don't get it. You were never supposed to be with me. I don't even love you. You were merely a toy, a play thing for my family and I. It's time to let go. It'll be as if I never existed." And with that, I was gone. Her freesia and strawberry scent lingered in my nostrils and everything inside me screamed to turn back to her. I heard her shout out my name and call for me to come back. I heard as she stumbled around, lost in the dark forest, alone and vulnerable. I heard as she cried and sobbed and bawled and the sound tore at my no-longer-beating heart. But I ran through the pain and forced myself to agree that I was doing it for her own good. I never did love her anyway. It was the blood that I loved and the lovely pattern her heart wove. I know that it wasn't Jasper's fault that he had lost control. It was mine; I felt myself giving in to the monster inside and drink Bella's blood when she got that paper cut and Jasper was merely protecting her. I only made the situation worse by throwing her into the table. But I couldn't let the family believe that I was weak, especially when I was one of the eldest. _  
><em>

I had read all of this in less than 10 seconds. "How could you!?" I roared, knocking him over and breaking his desk. I felt his fear and I could feel Major rattling around in it's cage. God help Edward if he is let free... At this thought, I saw his eyes widen.  
>"Why would you do that to Bella when all she ever did was love us? How could you do this to us? And you never told us any of the truth either!" I snarled in his face.<br>"Jasper! What are you doing? Get off of your brother now!" Esme shouted, coming up to see what all the commotion was about. Getting off of Edward, I spat "He is no brother of mine." I walked out of the room, disgusted at his behavior and actions. What should I do now? Should I tell anyone? I didn't know. I growled in frustration and ran out to hunt.

Now here I sat as I listened to Edward and Tanya flirt. Lust rolled off of them in steady waves and I nearly gagged. They sped out of the house and I settled back into the couch. Alice came in then and sat next to me. I instantly relaxed some, but I was still upset at Edward's actions. I sighed. I needed to tell Alice. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. "Alice I have something to tell you. Please don't look into the future and see what I'm about to say because I need to see you honest reaction." I took a deep breath. "Two months ago, when I attacked Edward for seemingly 'no reason', there was in fact a reason. I think what I did was perfectly reasonable. In fact, instead of me _telling_ you, let me _show _you." I ran upstairs and grabbed Edward's journal. I returned with it in my hand.  
>"Jasper! Why are you invading Edward's privacy like that? Alice gasped. I just shook my head.<br>"I wasn't; I walked in when he was writing in it and saw what he had written. Here," I chucked the journal at her. "have a look for yourself. Maybe then you'll believe me." I sat down opposite her and watched as her eyes read the words on the paper. Her emotions were everywhere, jumping from denial to hurt to betrayal and sorrow and starting again. When she finished reading, she sat as still as a statue. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. I was quick to comfort her.  
>"Jasper, what have we done?" she asked, her voice catching at the end. I cooed in her ear, holding her as she dry-sobbed. My dead heart cracked with every sob that escaped those lips of hers. I sent calming waves to her and she smiled a tiny smile. "Jasper, we need to tell the rest. We had no idea that that was how Edward had left Bella. He told us that she understood and accepted it." I nodded. Alice pulled out her phone and called Carlisle, telling him<p>

that he needed to call a family meeting immediately. He told her that he would be there right away and then they hung up.  
>"I'll go get Rosalie," I said, kissing her head. She nodded and I was off looking for my 'twin'. We really did get each other in ways others didn't- not even our mates. We were both very fierce when it came to our secret. If anyone knew, then they'd have to be obliterated. We couldn't risk exposure like that. I walked into the garage, making enough noise so that she doesn't think that I was creeping up on her.<br>"What do you want Jasper?" she asked, tucking her golden hair behind her ear, not even looking at me as she spoke. I sighed.  
>"We need you in the family room immediately. It's important," I added. She glared at me.<br>"What is so important you can't just tell me here? " she asked. I sighed again.  
>"This is really important and has a huge impact on everyone. Including you."<br>"Unless a human found out about us leave me out of it. After the thing with Bella-" I cut her off.  
>"This has to do with Bella!" I shouted. She froze, unblinking and just staring at me.<br>"What?" she asked. I know she heard me but she needed confirmation. Her emotions were everywhere, sorrow, guilt, anger and… _fear_? I understood the other emotions but not the last one. What does Rosalie, the beautiful, fearless and strong vampire have to be afraid of? I quickly composed myself.  
>"I found out some disturbing news regarding her and I must tell all of you." I waited for her reaction. She took in a huge lungful of unnecessary air.<br>"Alright, I'll come. Let me just change and get cleaned up." She said at last. I nodded and walked out. One down, seven to go.

**Jane's POV**

Ever since that brat and her groupies entered through the doors of Volturi Castle, she has been the topic of every conversation. I sneered as I remembered the confident girl who strode to the front of the group of humans and straight to my master. Did she know who he was? The answer was yes, yes she knew exactly who he was and that is what scared me. No human had ever known about us because they couldn't have. Not unless a vampire told them… I growled slightly and a warning glare from Caius silenced me. "Hello Aro, nice to finally meet you," she purred. I tensed. She even knew his _name_. This is absurd. She should be killed right now!

"You know him?" asked the girl standing to the Isabella's right.  
>"Sh, he can hear you, you know," she hissed. The girl looked doubtful.<br>"How? He's all the way over there!" she hissed back. Isabella just shook her head. Aro glided forward and stopped directly in front of her.  
>"The pleasure is all mine, young one. And what, might I ask, is your name?" he asked, his hand outstretched. She looked down at it warily before speaking. Obviously she knew about his power.<br>"My name is Isabella Swan." She shook his hand and watched his reaction. He tried to hide his surprise but it didn't work.  
>"Fascinating," he whispered, but of course every vampire in the room heard.<p>

A blurring shape running past me pulled me rather harshly out of my memories. Instinctively, I let my power lash out after assuring it wasn't one of the kings. I heard them drop to the ground and thrash around in agony. I smelt the air and recognised the unknown vampire as Demetri. _Oops,_ I thought as I stopped the mental attack. "What the hell Jane?" he asked after regaining control of his body.  
>"Sorry Dem, you took me by surprise. Anyway, what were you rushing off to?" I asked, quickly changing the topic.<br>"Master Aro has called an emergency meeting. Lets go before we're late." Together, we rushed off to the throne room. Putting up our hoods, we fell into our ranks. I heard the beating of seven hearts. One I knew to be Gianna's but I didn't know who the other six could be. I looked around to see if Heidi had gone 'fishing' yet but she was there, amongst the lower guard. Frowning, I sniffed the air. Their scents hit me but one overpowered them all: Isabella's. I smirked, knowing that this interaction is going to be interesting, to say the least. This girl never failed to amaze us all. "You guys ready?" I heard her ask her friends.  
>"As ready as we'll ever be. Come on, let's not delay this any further," responded Angela, as I had learned her friends name to be. They all took a deep breath before pushing the doors open and walking in. I saw Isabella's face lose all emotion. I was constantly reminding myself that she wasn't a vampire. But how did she find the courage to face a vampire leader and a room full of gifted vampires? Even <em>I<em> knew not to do such a thing in fear of losing my head- literally. I looked at her with a new respect. Even though she didn't have the upper hand she still had the courage to everything she could to make her friends and family comfortable. She was a true leader. When she becomes a vampire, I would gladly accept her into the Elite Guard. And she definitely will be one considering the fact that she was able to create a shield to protect her and her friends. Hw powerful she will be…  
>"Aro, we meet again." she smiled, meeting the eyes of the Volturi leader.<p>

"Isabella, what a pleasure. And I see your friends are still with you. Wonderful," Aro said, his voice high a child-like. I saw her roll her eyes  
>"Cut the crap, Aro. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't sent Jane and Blondie last night. What is the verdict?" she asked, her voice vibrating through the air. Every one of us tensed up. I may have respect for her but how dare she talk to Master Aro like that! She crossed her arms over her chest as the silence stretched on.<br>"What conviction she has. We'll have to fix that," Master Aro said. I looked Master Caius and he seemed to be smirking at Isabella in approval. I guess I wasn't the only one then...  
>"My dear Isabella, you do know that you cannot stay this way with the knowledge of our kind, don't you?" Aro asked at last.<br>"Yes I do, Aro," she responded.  
>"For those of you who don't know, its either you are killed or you are turned," he explained. I saw Angela and her other friend, Mandy I think the name was, tense in fear. "No," she said. Every pair of eyes, no matter the colour, fell upon her. What? Did she just say no to Master Aro? "You cannot strip us of our human lives yet." She continued. Aro raised an eyebrow. Alec slipped in after returning from a mission. Isabella ignored him, although her eyes flickered to him.<br>"Isabella, you must choose. I will let your friends choose for themselves but you must choose out of the two. We cannot have you running around with the potential to let slip about us. Choose now or you won't like the consequences." She clenched her jaw. Then, she growled in annoyance.  
>"What? You're going to <em>blackmail<em> me? I refuse to let you turn me. Every time Heidi brings in a fresh _batch_," she sneered at the word, "I will allow my shield to cover them too so that none of you can feed on them. Then, I'll tell them everything and we'll expose you and your kind." She was breathing hard in anger and all the vampires in the room growled in frustration. Why did she have to make everything so hard? Alec shifted so that he could get a glimpse of the girl who dared speak in such a way to his master. Then he went statue still, not even breathing. Marcus shifted in his throne, drawing everyone's attention.

"Aro," spoke Marcus for the first time. I, along with all the other guard members were stunned. Master Marcus talking? Wow. Isabella really did bring out stuff in people, vampires and humans alike.  
>"Yes, Brother?" Aro replied, his red eyes sparkling.<br>"I know how to handle this situation," Marcus said.  
>"May I?" Aro asked, holding out his hand. Marcus complied, resting his hand in his brothers. "Marvellous. Absolutely wonderful. Alec, step forward." He commanded. Alec did so rather timidly, might I add. "Take down your hood and look at Isabella," Aro said. Alec did as he was told. He turned to face Isabella and they gazed at each other's face. They stared at each other, awe etched onto their faces. I stared at the two of them. What was going on? Why are they just staring at each other? It was the same way that Master Aro looks at Mistress Sulpicia…No. No, no, no. This <em>can't<em> be happening. Alec and Isabella _can't_ be mates! I wont allow it. They were still staring at each other, awe-struck. My mind churned. My brother, mates with human, defiant, and beautiful Isabella.

But then her face went pained, and angry. Her face once more lost all emotion. I was shocked, to say the least. She had jus denied the mating pull, I was sure of it. She scowled, one that rivalled Caius's.  
>"And what was the point of that, might I ask?" she asked, her voice cool. Aro and Marcus' mouths were hanging open, not yet over their shock. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to the guard and said in a loud and clear voice, "It seems, my dear vampires, that for the first time in all of history, we are to fear a single human." Isabella smirked at those words, arrogance rolling off of her in waves. I shivered in fear, the first time I was experiencing such an emotion in centuries.<p>

**Alice's POV**

It had been two months since we had left Bella. Two months of pain and emptiness. The family was ripped apart and nobody but Bella could fix. It killed me to do this to her, to leave her when she needed us most. Does she have a boyfriend? Is she going out with Mike? Or maybe that Jacob guy she said was her best friend. I can't believe that I'm not there with her. Is she okay? Knowing Bella, she's probably nursing a wound made from her tripping over the air. I was ordering some clothes online because I had worn everything at least ten times since we had moved. Everyone was feeling the pain of leaving Bella. Just the other day, Jasper had attacked Edward and said that he was no brother of his. I didn't see this happening because it was a last second thing decision.

I was searching for Jazzy and I found him in the family room, a deep look on his face.

"Alice I have something to tell you. Please don't look into the future and see what I'm about to say because I need to see you honest reaction." Jasper said as I sat down. He took a deep breath. "Two months ago, when I attacked Edward for seemingly 'no reason', there was in fact a reason. I think what I did was perfectly reasonable. In fact, instead of me _telling_ you, let me _show_you." He ran upstairs and came back down with Edward's journal in his hand.  
>"Jasper! Why are you invading Edward's privacy like that? I gasped. Why would he do that? He just shook my head.<br>"I wasn't; I walked in when he was writing in it and saw what he had written. Here," He chucked the journal at me. "Have a look for yourself. Maybe then you'll believe me." He sat down opposite me and watched as I read the words on the paper.

Taking a deep breath, I saw what Edward had written: _I led her up deep into the woods, knowing that we were far out enough but not too far so she can find her way home. I stopped, pulling on her arm. "Bella, we're going." I said. She looked up at me, her huge doe brown eyes curious before she let out a huge breath of relief. I was confused, did she_want_us to go?__  
><em>"Oh Edward, can't we wait until graduation? It's only a couple of months away," she said. Now I realised why she was relieved. Man, this was going to be hard...<em>  
><em>"No Bella. By 'we' I meant my family and I. We're moving away from here and from you." I watched as her heart accelerated. Her blood sang its lovely tune to me and it took everything within me not to sink my teeth into that small neck of hers and drain her dry. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth. Tears filled her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Edward, don't leave me. Please. We can work this out," I pleaded. But he just shook his head.<em>  
><em>"No Bella. You don't get it. You were never supposed to be with me. I don't even love you. You were merely a toy, a play thing for my family and I. It's time to let go. It'll be as if I never existed." And with that, I was gone. Her freesia and strawberry scent lingered in my nostrils and everything inside me screamed to turn back to her. I heard her shout out my name and call for me to come back. I heard as she stumbled around, lost in the dark forest, alone and vulnerable. I heard as she cried and sobbed and bawled and the sound tore at my no-longer-beating heart. But I ran through the pain and forced myself to agree that I was doing it for her own good. I never did love her anyway. It was the blood that I loved and the lovely pattern her heart wove. I know that it wasn't Jasper's fault that he had lost control. It was mine; I felt myself giving in to the monster inside and drink Bella's blood when she got that paper cut and Jasper was merely protecting her. I only made the situation worse by throwing her into the table. But I couldn't let the family believe that I was weak, especially when I was one of the eldest.<em> _

I was shocked. I was frozen. No. He couldn't have done that. He couldn't have left Bella alone like that and know what it had done to her. He was her _mate_! But if he really was her mate, then how did he manage to move on to Tanya? How is it he has it in him to smile at her and kiss her when he knows that Bella was clearly dieing on the inside? I started dry sobbing into Jasper's chest. "Jasper, what have we done?" I asked, my voice catching at the end. Jasper just cooed in my ear, holding me as I dry-sobbed. He sent calming waves to me and I smiled a tiny smile. "Jasper, we need to tell the rest. We had no idea that that was how Edward had left Bella. He told us that she understood and accepted it." He nodded. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.  
>"Carlisle, we have a major problem," I said as he picked up.<br>"What happened?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
>"Something big has come up. Get here ASAP. We need everyone but Tanya and Edward. They'll be gone for an hour or two. "<br>"Okay Alice, see you soon." With that, the line disconnected. I sighed.  
>"I'll go get Rosalie," Jasper said, kissing my head. I nodded and he was off looking for his 'twin'. I sighed again and went to find Kate and Emmett who were no doubt sparring- again. I walked into the garden and sure enough, there they were, wrestling on the ground.<br>"Hey guys. I need you both in the family room immediately. It's important," I called as Kate pinned Emmett down again. Emmett groaned in annoyance.  
>"Face it Emmett, I'm older than you so I could easily beat you a thousand times," gloated Kate. I swear, she was just as bad as Emmett when it came to fighting.<br>"Guys!" I shouted. They both looked up. "We need you both in the family room now." They exchanged glances and got up, dusting off their clothes.  
>"What's this about Alice?" Emmett asked.<br>"You'll find out once you get to the family room with the rest of us," I called over my shoulder. I heard them both groan. Maybe they were distant blood relatives…

As I got to the family room, I noticed that everyone was there with the exception of Edward and Tanya. Good, the sooner the better. "Alice, what happened?" asked Carlisle as soon as I stepped into the room.  
>"Well, Jasper was the one who figured it out. Ask him." They all turned to Jasper in unison and looked at him expectantly. Jasper just sighed.<br>"Remember that time I attacked Edward for 'no reason'?" he asked. They all nodded and I scoffed. "Well, there was a valid reason behind it. Have a look for yourselves. Or Carlisle, you could read it out." He chucked the journal to Carlisle. Everyone else gasped.  
>"Jasper! Alice! What are you doing going through Edwards private stuff?" scolded Esme.<br>"We weren't going through his stuff. I was calling him to come hunting and saw what he had written. Please just read it." Esme and Carlisle exchanged a long look but finally gave in. Jasper showed him the page and Carlisle started reading what Edward had written.

By the end, Esme was dry sobbing and Rosalie had venom tears in her eyes. Everyone else was just shocked at stood speechless. "What have we done?" wailed Esme. Carlisle comforted her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Rosalie was shaking with fury. "How could he have done that? When I get my hand on him…" Emmett had to pull her back from running out for her.  
>"Guys calm down. I have a plan," I said. Everyone looked at me. "I'll look into her future and try and see how she's doing. Then, we'll go visit her and tell her we're sorry. Sound like a plan?" I suggested.<br>"Yes. I think that'd do perfectly. I never knew this Isabella but I do want the best for her," said Irina. We all smiled at her and she went over and comforted Rosalie in the way Emmett couldn't- with experience wisdom. We all sat down on the couches and I concentrated on Bella. The feeling of dread, fear and courage crept into me. Someone was feeling this, probably Bella or whoever she is with. I was being pulled into a vision when I came to a brick wall. Frowning, I tried again but came up to the same wall. I opened my eyes.  
>"What did you see?" asked Emmett. I shook my head.<br>"I couldn't see anything. Something is blocking me," I said. "But I could sense fear, dread and courage was powerful, probably from Bella or someone she is with. I'll try again." I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I came to the wall, I imagined it chipping away piece by piece and after about five minutes, I was sucked into a vision.

_"Isabella, what a pleasure. And I see your friends are still with you. Wonderful," Aro said, his voice high a child-like. Isabella was in the middle of the throne room with five of her friends: Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben and another girl, Mandy I think her name was. Isabella just rolled her eyes.  
>"Cut the crap, Aro. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't sent Jane and Blondie last night. What is the verdict?" she asked, her voice vibrating through the air. Since when did Bella grow a backbone made of iron? Every vampire tensed up at these words. She crossed her arms over my chest as the silence stretched on.<br>"What conviction she has. We'll have to fix that," She looked at Caius. He seemed to be smirking at her in approval. She frowned.  
>"My dear Isabella, you do know that you cannot stay this way with the knowledge of our kind, don't you?" Aro asked at last. She rolled her eyes<br>"Yes I do, Aro," she responded.  
>"For those of you who don't know, its either you are killed or you are turned," he explained. I saw Angela and Mandy tense in fear. I saw her set her jaw. "No," she said. Every pair of eyes, no matter the colour, fell upon her. She raised her head higher. "You cannot strip us of our human lives yet." Aro raised an eyebrow. I noticed a hooded figure slip in through a set of doors but chose to ignore them.<br>"Isabella, you must choose. I will let your friends choose for themselves but you must choose out of the two. We cannot have you running around with the potential to let slip about us. Choose now or you won't like the consequences." She clenched her jaw. Then, she growled in annoyance.  
>"What? You're going to <em>_blackmail__me? I refuse to let you turn me. Every time Heidi brings in a fresh __batch__," she sneered at the word, "I will allow my shield to cover them too so that none of you can feed on them. Then, I'll tell them everything and we'll expose you and your kind." I was breathing hard in anger and I could hear all the vampires growling angrily. I saw the same hooded figure that arrived later than the rest shift slightly so that they could see me. Then they went statue still, not even breathing. I still couldn't see their face beneath the hood but I had a vague idea that it was a boy. Marcus shifted in his throne, drawing our attention._

_"Aro," spoke Marcus for the first time. Everyone seemed shocked but they got over it.  
>"Yes, Brother?" Aro replied, his red eyes sparkling.<br>"I know how to handle this situation," Marcus said.  
>"May I?" Aro asked, holding out his hand. Marcus complied, resting his hand in his brothers. Bella narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Marvellous. Absolutely wonderful. Alec, step forward." He commanded. The hooded figure from earlier stepped forward.<br>"Take down your hood and look at Isabella," Aro said. Alec did as he was told. He turned to face her and she gazed at his face. It seemed hours before they finally moved. _

_So I shut my emotions up in a box, my face losing all the expression I had surly been wearing before, settling on a face void of any expression and emotion; a blank slate. She received shocked looks, even from me.  
>"And what was the point of that, might I ask?" she asked, her voice cool. Aro and Marcus' mouths were hanging open, not yet over their shock. Aro shook his head to clear it. Turning to the guard, he said loud and clear, "It seems, my dear vampires, that for the first time in all of history, we are to fear a single human." She smirked at those words, arrogance evident in the way she stood.<em>

I opened my eyes and gasped. Bella? Feared? Shield? It's barely been six months since we left her. She couldn't have gotten into trouble already.  
>"What is it Alice? What did you see?" asked Jasper. I felt venom tears well up in my eyes and a sob escaped my lips.<br>"Bella is with the Volturi. Aro said she's to be feared by all of vampire kind because of some shield. Somehow, they found out that she knew about vampires and offered to change her. She said no. But then she went on to talk about how every time they brought in a new batch she would extend her shield over them and expose our kind." I said. Everyone gasped in shock. Esme ran from the room, sobs trailing behind her. Rosalie and Irina rushed out behind he. While I was speaking, I noticed Edward and Tanya return.  
>"What? What happened?" asked Edward. We all looked at him. Was he deaf?<br>"Honey, Alice just told us. Bella is going to try and expose us. She's with the Volturi." Said Tanya. Edward still looked confused. He looked around at all of us. He frowned. Then he was gone, dashing to god-knows-where.

I looked into his future and growled at what I saw. He was going back to Forks with the hope of seeing Bella again. If he found her, which he wouldn't because she wasn't there, he would rain her dry. When he doesn't find her, however, he would go on a rampage and wipe out all of Forks. I couldn't allow that to happen. So I told the family of what Edward is planning. I was off running, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett an Kate following me. The others were taking the jet. I pushed myself to go faster as I picked up Edwards scent. Soon, Edward Cullen would be a dead Cullen.

**A/N: That's it folks. I apologise in advance for late submissions. I have no internet (gasp horror) but I am tethering off of my mums phone right now. Here are the summaries for those stories I said I might write.**

**Warrior Angel: Bella isn't all she appears to be. But she doesn't know it yet. When she is faced with the danger of James, her powers are awakened and so are her memories, gifts and… wings. It turns out Bella is a Warrior Angel, tasked with the job of ridding the world of the abominations called vampires. But when she goes to Italy on a mission requested by the Superior, she meets someone who turns her world upside down. [Bella/Caius]**

**Falling from Grace: Bella is an Angel. She was sent to earth several thousand centuries ago and awaits word from the Creator. Along the way, she does the one thing she was told specifically not to do: fall in love. Will she push aside her feelings or will she fall from grace… forever? [Bella/]**

** Heart on fire: When Edward left Bella, she felt such pain, her heart ignited- literally. She turned into what she is today, an immortal with the ability to take away all feelings and energy from a person whether they are a vampire, human or shape-shifter. But when Bella is at the Volturi ball as a special guest, she comes face to face with the very creature who made her how she is today- Edward Cullen. How does she react? But when a certain other vampire comes into play, how does _he_ react to seeing Bella's ex? [Bella/OC]**

**Tears of an Angel: He didn't know what I was. I wonder if he would have left me if he did. But I heard the words in his words. He didn't love me. So I wept. For three days straight, I wept. Then I pulled myself together. I was an Angel. I would do what I must. I will no weep again. Not over Edward or his family. Never again… [Bella/**

**Flying amongst the heavens: She was a beauty, her long wings flapping in the wind. Her long, silky pitch-black hair floated behind her head and a sword was in her hand, held with security and knowledge and wisdom shone in her hands. Flying amongst the clouds. Flying amongst the heavens. [Bella/Jasper]**

**Tears of blood: Isabella Marie Swan is a Nephalim, three quarters angel and one quarter human. She has always known that she was different: she could run faster than ever, was stronger than ever; was more beautiful than most models. But she also is a danger magnet. From a young age, Isabella has had to learn self defence so that the creatures that want very much to see her dead stand no chance against her. When she moves to Forks to live with her father and Isabella's danger radar goes off, she retaliates in a way no one expected… [Bella/?]**

**My piece of heaven: She was beauty. She fought with the expertise of a warlord. Goddess of War is what she was known as. As she decapitated another vampire, her sword glowed. Her back arched and out sprouted the biggest, darkest and most extraordinary things ever. She sprouted wings. [Bella/Jasper]**

**Storm starter: She was an Angel. She had wings. Isabella Swan is an Angel with the gift of control over the elements. She is sent on a mission to help prevent the fall of the Volturi because without them, the world would be chaos. So she does as the Boss asks of her. There she meets her mate, best friend and her enemy. All in the same person. [Bella/ Caius]**

Prologue for Flying amongst the heavens

I was summoned so I went. I flew up to the Great Castle, letting my glory shine brighter than it was already. The guards stepped back, giving me a nod in acknowledgment. I nodded back. Most people of my position didn't bother to do so since they believed that they were better than the guards. I think they failed to realise that the Creator was in us all the time so he knew what people did. I folded back my wings. They have always been a weird violet colour. I ran my hands through my raven black hair that fell to the middle of my back. I closed my eyes that burned amber so intense I felt the heat coming off of them in waves. I gave myself the once over; making sure my warriors uniform wasn't torn and tattered. I wouldn't want to go before Him like that now would I? As I waited for Him to call me in, I thought about what this could be for. The Creator often called upon me, probably because I was His first made Angel and we had this informal connection that lacked in others. When in private, we had this sort of friendly banter, although I would never forget his position. "Come in Isabella," I hear Him call. Letting out a deep breath, I walked into the room.

**That's it folks. Tell me what you think in review. Can I have at least five? Thanks a bunch  
>-Channie.B<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: New Developments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters (apart from maybe Mandy, Lucas and his gang). **

**Previously:**

_Bella's POV  
><span>__"It seems, my dear vampires, that for the first time in all of history, we are to fear a single human." I smirked at those words, arrogance rolling off of me in waves._

_Jasper's POV_  
><em>"This is really important and has a huge impact on everyone. Including you."<em>  
><em>"Unless a human found out about us leave me out of it. After the thing with Bella-" I cut her off.<em>  
><em>"This has to do with Bella!" I shouted. She froze, unblinking and just staring at me.<em>  
><em>"What?" she asked. I know she heard me but she needed confirmation. Her emotions were everywhere, sorrow, guilt, anger and… fear? I understood the other emotions but not the last one. What does Rosalie, the beautiful, fearless and strong vampire have to be afraid of? I quickly composed myself.<em>  
><em>"I found out some disturbing news regarding her and I must tell all of you." I waited for her reaction. She took in a huge lungful of unnecessary air.<em>  
><em>"Alright, I'll come. Let me just change and get cleaned up." She said at last. I nodded and walked out. One down, seven to go.<em>

_Jane's POV  
><span>__"It seems, my dear vampires, that for the first time in all of history, we are to fear a single human." Isabella smirked at those words, arrogance rolling off of her in waves. I shivered in fear, the first time I was experiencing such an emotion in centuries._

_Alice's POV_

_Then he was gone, dashing to god-knows-where. I looked into his future and growled at what I saw. He was going back to Forks with the hope of seeing Bella again. If he found her, which he wouldn't because she wasn't there, he would rain her dry. When he doesn't find her, however, he would go on a rampage and wipe out all of Forks. I couldn't allow that to happen. So I told the family of what Edward is planning. I was off running, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett an Kate following me. The others were taking the jet. I pushed myself to go faster as I picked up Edwards scent. Soon, Edward Cullen would be a dead Cullen._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Too much to bear<span>

**Edward's POV**

I slowed as I can to a stop in front of the enormous glas manson in front of me, the previous residence of the Cullen family. I let myself in after seeing that the door was left unlocked. Instantly, I raced to my former room. I gazed around, walking along the room and running my hands along all the stuff in their in much the same fashion as Bella did last year. We decided that we wanted a fresh start so we left this house with all the furniture and shelves. Nobody could stand the memories, especially me. I sighed as all the memories filled my head once more. Bella sleeping in my arms, Bella laughing with me, Bella kissing me, Bella looking around with curious eyes, Bella pacing worriedly as the problem with James escalated. I let out a huge breath. I hated myself because I couldn't love her the same way. I hated myself because I loved her blood, not who she was. If anything, she annoyed the hell out of me with her clinginess and her blatant refusal to do anything I asked of her. It seemed I had to charm her every single time just to get her to do as I wanted. I know the rest of the family knew this, especially Jasper, but they didn't act on it because they respected my wishes not to.

I huffed, remembering the reason I had decided to come in the first place. Bella's blood. Just the thought of it was enough to make me shiver in anticipation. I _had_ to have it. I longed for the sweet taste to be upon my tongue and her rhythmic heart slowing down as it gave in to me and let me lap up all the blood it had to offer. I felt venom pool in my mouth and swallowed thickly. I needed her blood and I needed it now. Puling myself together, I headed out in search of my prey. I know Carlisle and Esme would be upset but they would let me back eventually. After all, I _was_ their oldest and favourite son.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and hunched my back in an attempt to look cold. Of course this weather was nothing compare to my ice cold skin but hey, I've got to keep up appearances. I walked into Forks Diner and sat down, ordering a soda. Just then, Jessica and Lauren walked in, both of them surveying the choice of seats. When they saw me, their eyes widened. Their heart beets sped up and a slow smirk spread over Laurens face as she sauntered over. I put on a smirk of my own. Flirting was always a sure way to get information out of any female, no matter the age. They both sat down. "Mind if we sit here?" Lauren asked.  
>"Not at all ladies. What are you guys doing here?" I responded, taking a sip on my drink. It took everything in me not to gag.<br>"I could ask you the same thing. We were just catching brunch and about to go shopping for college. I mean, most of our friends are in France or Italy," she rambled. This peaked my interest.  
>"France? Italy?"<br>"Yeah," piped up Jessica. Lauren shot her a glare.  
>"The entire senior year got to go abroad. Bella and her retarded friends went to Italy. Ironic when her name means beautiful in Italian. But she is the exact opposite..." she trailed off. I frowned. Bella is Italy? Not here in Forks? No! Now how am I supposed to get her and her blood? I growled lowly. Lauren was thinking about Bella in the cafeteria and standing up to her. Wow. Feisty. I guess that'll just add to the flavour of her blood...<br>"I got to go. But here's my number. If you see Bella around tell her I was looking for her." I handed them my number and placed the money on the table to pay for my drink.

I walked outside and into the rain. _Damn_, I cursed. How did I not see this happening? I growled and made my way through the rain and into the forest. There, I tracked down two elks and drank them. All throughout my 'dinner', I imagined if Bella's blood would taste bitter or sweet, thick or just pour into my mouth hungrily. This made me hungrier although I was full. All the way home, I grumble to myself. I would get a few tickets to Italy and track down Bella and her 'retarded friends'. I chuckled at the thought. Lauren had no idea how much smarter Bella's friends were compared to her. But they were all… _different_. I know, weird considering that a vampire said that about a vampire. I ran up to my room an fell into a deep thought, near sleep but not quite the same. All of a sudden, I heard eleven footsteps moving too fast for a human. Eleven scents wafted into my room and my eyes widened as a very angry pixie burst into my room, the God Of War hot on her heels followed by a seething Rosalie and a growling Emmett. Man, this doesn't look good…

**Alice's POV  
><strong>I raced into Forks, my feet moving faster than they had ever. I picked up Edward's scent in the woods and I followed it. I saw the carcass of two dead elks. A wolf lingered nearby watching us with weary eyes. I bared my teeth at it and it scampered off. I continued to follow Edward's scent to the house- _our _house. I growled and sped up, wanting to get to the traitor as soon as possible. I was in the house and up the stairs in lightening speed. Jasper was hot on my heels followed by a seething Rosalie and a growling Emmett. Edward jumped up, unprepared. I crouched and thought of all the things we had learned he had done to Bella and what he had planned on doing to Forks. I thought of all his mistakes and all the horrid things he had done before. I thought of how much I wanted to rip each an every limb from his body and set it alight as he watched it burn, leaving his head for last. I felt Jasper ball the most negative emotions ever and throw it at him with all the force he could muster. Emmett was so close to ripping off his head and I was itching to do so too. But it was Rosalie who spoke first. "Why?" she screamed. Edward's eyes flashed.  
>"Why what Rose?" he replied. Ah, playing dumb are we?<br>"Don't play dumb with me Edward. Why did you do that Bella? Why were you such an insufferable _prick_? Why did you throw her love back in her face? Why did you lie to us? Why did you make us believe that it was Jasper's fault that he lost control? Why did you come here to murder Bella and the entire town? Why are you giving me so many reasons to _end your miserable existence?!_" Her voice was rapidly rising and I wouldn't be surprised if humans could hear her. Edward cringed and just looked at her. He was going to try to lie his way out of this.  
>"Wherever did you hear such nonsense? I have done nothing wrong apart from try to save an innocent soul from an eternity of damnation! She was my mate and I did as I saw fit. She is <em>my <em>responsibility. Who told you such vicious lies?" Edward shouted. He was breathing hard but it was all for show. Before anyone of us could say a thing, Rosalie had him in a choke hold.

"_Never _insult my intelligence again Edward. I will ask you one more time. _Why?_ And before you deny it, we _all_ saw your stupid little _journal_, pansy. Now answer my question before I end your pathetic excuse of a life." We were all shocked. None of us had seen Rosalie so mad before. Emmett made a move to stop her but Jasper interfered.  
>"No, Emmett. Leave her for now. She isn't in her right state of mind and if you try to stop her she'll only hurt you. Then she'll hate herself for it because you are her mate. Just let her deal with him. She's the only one who he knows he can't mess with. Apart from me that is…" Typical Jasper. Always flaring up his ego at every chance. But hey, he <em>is <em>a male and old habits die-hard. Emmett nodded and stepped back, watching Rosalie.  
>"I played Bella because I had no choice. She was my singer and I couldn't resist but let her come close to me, believe that I wouldn't hurt her. Of course in the beginning, I planned on draining her before she became so infatuated with us. But she intrigued me so much I couldn't help but lure her in, try and find out why I cant read her thoughts. And that is what I loved the most I think. She was like a break from all the noise my sixth sense picked up. But then I decided that she didn't deserve to die at my hands. Not yet anyway. I would wait until she is on her deathbed, begging for death that I would be there and finally have her blood. It would finally be mine. But then I heard that Tanya was planning to do something regarding her and I came here. First, it was mere curiosity, but then I remembered the pattern her heart would beat and her tantalizing smell. I couldn't help but want her blood. So I looked for her and I found out from Lauren and Jessica that her and her friends weren't here, in Forks at the moment. In fact, they aren't in America." Edward stopped there, smiling to himself and lost in his memories.<br>"What were you going to do now that you know that she is in Italy, land of the Volturi? What were you going to do to Charlie? What would have happened to Forks?" growled Rosalie, losing patience.  
>"Hmm, now why will I tell you?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Rose growled and squeezed his throat tighter. Edwards eyes bugged and I smirked at the way he clutched at Rose's fingers.<br>"I will ask you one more time. Why are you here?" Rosalie asked in a deadly calm tone. I knew she was so close to ripping Edwards head off it wasn't even funny.  
>" I… was… going to… kill them all off." he finally chocked. I was disgusted with him. For him to actually want to do that to the girl who loved us unconditionally, to the town that, even though we were different, accepted us.<br>"That's better. Now here's what's going to happen; I'm going to dismember you and then we'll leave to find Bella and apologise. Because the Volturi have her, we'll offer to work for them so that they don't kill us for exposing our kind. After our time is done, we'll hunt you down and I'll personally kill you myself. Consider yourself dead, Edward Cullen. Don't bother trying to get the Volturi kings to kill you before we do because no doubt Jasper and Alice will make the Elite Guard. They _will _know." Rose ended her rant with Edward's head rolling on the floor, stopping just at my feet.  
>"Well, that was exciting. Let's go, we need to catch the next flight going to Italy ASAP." As one, we ran to the airport. Italy, here we come, bearing heaps loads of drama.<p>

**Bella's POV  
><strong>I tapped my foot impatiently against the polished marble floor as silence descended amongst us. I couldn't get the image of Alec's face from my mind. Again and again I imagined what it would feel like to run my hands through his hair, to trace his lips, to feel the strength of his arms around me as he hugged me to his broad, toned, chest… No Isabella, never think of someone in such a way again. But my body betrayed my mind yet again. I felt my blood sizzle at the thought of kissing him, at the thought of lying beneath the stars with his arms wrapped around me. Why did I have to get so mixed up in vampires? I growled in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. Everyone tensed. I rolled my eyes. The saying silence was golden was sorely mistaken. Or was that ignorance is bliss…  
>"Fine, my <em>God<em> I can't take this silence anymore. Someone please say something!" I yelled at long last.  
>"What do you expect us to say Isabella? You refuse to cooperate and even denied the ma-" he was cut off from a pen that was thrown at his head. His eyes burned a bright crimson as he slowly turned to look at Marcus. "What ever was that for, Brother?" he asked, his voice high and unusual. Marcus responded but said it too high for me to hear, Bastard… Aro nodded solemnly. "You refuse to let us change you and even denied us our <em>food.<em> What do you want from us? To let you go? I am sorry but that will not happen, Isabella. I will fight you until my last breath on this." I smirked. _Perhaps your last breath would be sooner than you expected_, I thought, but decided to hold my tongue on that one. It would surely cause an uprising within the castle walls.

"You know what, let my friends and I have a little _chat _then we'll get back to you," I said. I knew that what they were all going to say. "Alright guys. Do you wanna be changed into a vampire or not?" I asked, getting straight to the point.  
>"I say we be changed. I mean, now that we know about a world greater than the human one, I want to experience the thrill of both. You know 'best of both worlds'," said Tyler, trying to make light of the situation. Mike nodded.<br>"Yeah. What he said." I frowned. Ben and Angela exchanged worried glances.  
>"I don't want to lose my humanity. But what other choice do we have other than to give in? I mean, how bad could being a vampire be?" Ben asked. I shook my head.<br>"You can never go into the sun again. You can't see those who were tied to you in your human lives. That includes your parents. You can't eat anything, only drink blood. You will continue to live while you watch those who you love grow old. The change itself, the transition from human to vampire is extremely painful. It's like your being ripped apart piece by piece and there is no escape. You-" I was interrupted by Caius.

"And how, exactly, would you know that? Is it what those _Cullen's _told you? Have you ever experienced it or do you take their word as law? After all they did to you, you _still _believe them? How? Why?" he ranted, sitting forward in his seat, his eyes ablaze in anger. I wasn't sure if the anger was directed at the Cullen's or me. My own eyes blazed in anger and pain at the memory he brought to the surface.  
>"I know this because it happened to me. I was bitten and it felt like I was being burned alive. I heard others but they couldn't save me. The pain was never-ending and worse still; I wouldn't blank out into unconsciousness. There was no escape. At least for you guys, you were able to black out. <em>I couldn't.<em>" By the end of my rant, I was breathing hard, my chest rising and falling as I took quick, shallow breaths.  
>"But… but how are you still human?" stuttered Demetri. I smiled humourlessly at him.<p>

"Edward sucked out the venom before it reached my heart. It intensified the pain but there was nothing I could do." Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair again. I wanted this to all end. I wanted to go to bed and have this all be a bad dream. A very, very bad dream. I wish I had never fallen in love with him, with Edward. But I was here, right now, I was facing the Volturi and right now, I was gambling our lives. I turned to my friends. Mandy and Tyler nodded to me, Ben giving me a slight smile and Angela squeezed my hands slightly. I felt tears well in my eyes. I was about to sign away my life, my friends' life, my future and my friends' future. I swallowed thickly and turned to Aro. "I accept. We, I, will drop my shield long enough for you to change us. However," I added, needing to have my part in this. "You'll give us three days. Three days to prepare. Three days to say goodbye." I looked to Aro to see him smiling broadly. His lips moved but yet again, no sound reached my ears. However, I was well trained in the lip reading department. _'I'm sure Alec will be very pleased.'_ He said. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Caius and Marcus grin. The rest showed no sign of hearing anything. I shook my head slightly.

"That's wonderful, Isabella. Any last requests?" he inquired. I was about to say no when Mike interrupted.  
>"Actually, yes. Um, there is one other person who knows, one other human." He blushed deeply and I glared at him. What? How could he? Why would he? I trusted him. I came so close to letting my shield drop from around him but I saw Jane glaring at him in frustration and anger. Instead of dropping it completely, I thinned it on his side. I saw him stiffen and grimace in pain. "Ahh! What the hell! Bella put your shield back up!" he cried, dropping to his knees. Jane's eyes lightened as she saw someone who was 'protected' by me be suspect to her sadistic power. I grinned, about to knock her back down.<br>"Oh it is still up Mike. I just thinned it a bit on your side for your utter _stupidity_. How could you tell someone else? And without telling me? What the hell? I trusted you!" I thinned my shield more; no doubt my face was a bright red from anger. Mike screamed out and a full out grin spread across Jane's face. But then I remembered that this was my friend. My friend who stood by me when my so-called family didn't. I put my shield up full force and immediately, Mike stopped screaming. I ran to his side, placing a hand on his chest. "I am so sorry Mike. I was just so angry that you would tell someone else when I trusted you with the deepest, darkest secret ever. Not even Charlie knows. Please forgive me. Please?" I asked, hugging him close to me. I felt his arms wrap around me. A low growl erupted from somewhere in the room and I stiffened, judging whether or not they were a threat when Mike spoke.

"It's okay Bella, and I'm sorry. So, so sorry for telling someone else. But you need to know who that other person is and it is Carrie." I froze, not expecting that. _Carrie? _Of course! They were inseparable and I would imagine him telling her everything. Perhaps they would be mates… I probably had a huge grin on my face for Mike just gave me a weird look. I shook my head and stood up, dusting off my clothes. I extended a hand to Mike. I hauled him up and he looked at Aro and the others, we were met with curious stares and shocked faces of our fellow human friends. I had totally forgotten that they were here- just for a moment. I turned to the kings.  
>"Well, it turns out Mike will need to fetch Carrie. She'll have the same deal as us since she may be Mike's mate." I chuckled as Mike's face lit up.<br>"Very well. If that is all, then Jane will show you to your chambers." I nodded and Jane stepped forward, gesturing to the door. We all turned, ready to leave. I cast one last look around the throne room, my eyes lingering on Alec and his bottomless red eyes. They seemed to shine with pain and heartbreak. It seems as if someone else has suffered immense emotional pain. My heart ached with each step I took, with the thought of following his twin and leaving him behind. But I will be stronger. So as I felt my face soften, I replaced the emotion to one of coolness and nonchalance. I turned and followed the others, not casting another look behind me.

"Do you guys want to share?" asked Jane.

"No thanks. I think we all need a bit of space right now." I responded. She shrugged.

"That one's Mandy's. That one's Angela's. That is Mike's and that is Ben's. Here is Tyler's, Carries and finally, yours Isabella, right at the end of the hallway. Settle down while we bring the clothes from your room to here. Have fun." With that, she turned on her heel and ran back to the throne room, no doubt telling her '_Masters'_ that she had done as they had asked. I scoffed, marching into my room. I slammed my door before waiting to talk to my friends. I gasped at the sight in front of me. If I thought that the hotel room was grand, then this was indescribable. A four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, a bedside table to it's right and a chest-of-draws to its left. An enormous walk-in wardrobe was to my far left and the bathroom on the opposite side. I walked over to the bed, running my hands over the silky soft fabric, which I recognised as silk. My feet sank into the soft fabric of the carpet and I there was an entire family of pillows on the bed. I glanced at the elaborate clock that sat on the bedside table. It read 11:50 AM. I groaned. It felt as if it were at least two. I dropped onto the bed, my body bouncing and then sinking into the mattress. I was exhausted. But I had to keep u p my shield. With so many vampires in one place, six humans are _way _outnumbered. So I slid into the in-between. I wasn't exactly sleeping, but I wasn't fully awake either. My shield was still up so my friends were still protected wherever they went.

I must have dozed off a bit because I woke up some time later to a knocking on my door. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and landed softly on my feet. I laughed quietly at how a year ago, I wouldn't have been able to do that without a trip to the hospital. I opened my door, plastering a neutral look onto my face. There stood Demetri, his eyes amused. My expression didn't change and finally, he cleared his throat, though it was definitely unneeded. "You have been summoned in the throne room Isabella. It would be wise for you to attend. Oh, and bring your Mike friend too," he added. I nodded, and then made to close the door. But his foot shot out and stopped it from closing. I huffed as I opened the door again.

"What do you want Blondie?" I asked, going back to my old nickname for him. He scowled at me then handed me a stack of clothes. I looked down at it sceptically and before taking it from his hands. "Thanks. Anything else?" he shook his head and I smiled sarcastically at him before slamming the door in his face. I huffed as I walked over to the wardrobe. I ran my hand over all the clothes and made a face as I saw the sizes. They were all in my size, shoes included. This had always been their intention, us staying at the castle and becoming one of them ever since they learnt of us, ever since we went on that stupid tour. They probably snuck into our room while we were out, seen our clothes sizes and bought all the stuff in our size so we would have no choice _but _to wear these clothes. I growled while grabbing some underwear and bra, setting the clothes Demetri had given me before locking myself into the bathroom. A lock wont do much to keep a vampire out but it'll at least tell them that I wanted a bit of privacy. I looked around me before hanging my undergarments on the hook on the back of the door. I undressed while walking over to the shower, making sure that I had a towel ready. I stepped into the shower and pressed the on button. Immediately, hot water sprayed down on me, hammering me with hot water. I didn't bother to change the temperature for the heat grounded me, made me remember where I am and what I have to do, if not for my friends then for me.

I stepped out of the shower full refreshed and feeling ready to take on the world. I towelled off, pulling up my underwear and snapping my bra in place with a wince. After drying my hair, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom. As I crossed the threshold, whistling a tune, I froze, my heart in my throat. There, laying lazily on the- my?- bed was a burly vampire staring intently at his cell phone. Instinctively, I pushed power into my shield. I retreated quietly back into the bathroom and locked the door again. How the hell was I supposed to get out if this? I know, maybe I'll just go out there and ask him to wait until after I am dressed for him to talk to me. Nodding to myself, I took three deep, calming breaths before opening the door. What I didn't expect was to stare directly into the vampire's blazing crimson eyes. I yelped and flung my arm out in the uppercut motion I had learnt at the fight lessons I had taken. I gasped as I waited for the searing pain to shoot up me from hitting solid rock so hard but imagine my surprise when the vampire flew across the room and landed with a rack in the wall. Yes, _in_, since he had literally gone nearly all the way through. I stood there, stunned for about a second before I rushed to his side. "Are you okay? I am so, _so _sorry. I didn't mean to do that it was just reflex because I didn't expect to see you so close." I waited for a response. "Oh my days do you want me to call someone? Aro? Caius? Master Marcus?" I added when all I got was silence. The vampire's eyes were closed and they didn't have a heartbeat so I couldn't tell whether or not he was alive, or undead, whatever.

Panicked, I quickly dressed, pulling on a pair of boots that I had been eyeing from the closet. I pulled a brush through my hair and was out of the door before you could say make up. I didn't know my way around the castle, but I did remember how we got to our chambers. I quickly retraced my steps, looking out for the little things I noticed while on my way here. It didn't take me long to find the throne room and I steadied my breathing before pushing open the door. All heads, there were only a few, turned to me, studying me like a new at piece. I held my head high walked straight up to the centre of the room. Some started murmuring but when Aro put up a hand, all talking ceased. "Isabella, nice to see you come willingly. And on your own, I see. Pray tell why you are in such a panic," he said, his voice neutral. I swallowed as the memories of the unmoving vampire came back into my mind.

"After I came out of my shower, there was a guard waiting for me on the bed. He was big with lots of bulging muscle, like a body builder or something. I locked myself in the bathroom again and convinced myself to go out and talk to him. But when I opened the door again, he was right there, in my face. I didn't mean to do what I did next. I swear, it was an accident. I didn't know that I could do that. Oh my God, please don't hurt my friends or my family. I… I'll go on missions with you and your guard if please just _don't hurt them_." I was fully aware of the snickers but I didn't care. Right now, all that cared was my family and friend's safety. Aro frowned while Caius smirked while Marcus just sat forward, interested.

"And what, little mouse, did you do that you'll offer that, while still human? You could be a great lure, what with your scent and all, but what caused this?" asked Caius, his eyes amused. I gulped and looked down at my feet.

"I knocked out the guard." I expected a lot of things: anger, fury, and disbelief. But I didn't expect laughter. Aro stated it and soon, the entire throne room was filled with it. I frowned. They really didn't believe me, did they? I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the laughter slowly died down. Aro smiled broadly as the tiny blonde walked in.

"Ah, Jane. You just missed the joke. Isabella here-"

"Did something to Felix! He wont get up! I went there seeking the human and instead, I found Felix _in _the wall! She did something to him, Master Aro. She is a threat and must go." Jane interrupted. They all froze as Jane finished. I looked up at Aro. He held out his hand and Jane flitted to his side, brushing her hand briefly against his.

"By the gods… the girl tells the truth, as does Jane. She did indeed do something to Felix." He turned his eyes to me once more. "What _did_ you do?" I stared at him then Caius and finally Marcus. Of all of them, I held the most respect for Marcus. He had this 'trust me but respect me' aura. I didn't want him to think of me as violent, but what other choice did I have? He gave me a tiny nod and I gave him a tiny smile in return.

"I simply punched him. But maybe my shield was what actually hurt him. I didn't mean it, it was like my subconscious took over and did as it saw fit. Does that make sense?" I looked up then and found Aro gaping at me, Caius' eyes widened in shock and a small smirk on Marcus' face.

"Well, Brothers, it seems Isabella will have more than one power when she becomes a vampire. She sure is one interesting human. Who knows what she can achieve when she can access all parts of her power?" mused Marcus and I felt a rush of pride. I had made him proud and it made me feel so damn good. But there was still the problem regarding the guard Felix.

"Maybe we aught to aid Felix instead of standing, or sitting in you guys' case," I waved to Caius, Marcus and Aro, "like a fish out of water, hm?" I suggested. They instantly composed themselves, their jaw snapping shut and backs ruler straight.

"Yes, lets," replied Aro. I didn't need telling twice. I was out of the door and off towards my bedroom before any of the others. An amazing achievement considering the fact that they were vampires and I am _human_. But hey, when it comes to me, logic is out of the window. Before long, we were in front of my room door. I flung open the doors and everyone crowded in. they all gasped as they saw Felix laying there, limp and unmoving. I bit my lip as tears formed. I really hope that he's alright.

"Does anybody know what to do?" I asked as no one made a move to do anything. They all shook their heads.

"Nobody has ever been in this predicament so we don't know what to do. What do you humans do to check for injuries?" asked one of the hooded guard members. I sighed and rushed to Felix's side.

"First, we check if they're breathing after we have made sure the area is safe. But since Felix is a vampire, I can exactly do that. We'd check their breathing. Do you guys always breathe even though you don't need to?" I looked up, brushing my hair from my face. They all nodded.

"I guess its natural since we did it for so long when we were human. But we don't need to," answered the same person from before. I nodded and turned back to Felix. He was breathing, thankfully and he didn't sound out of breath or anything.

"Wake up, big bear," I whispered softly in his ear so no other could hear. Still no response. I sighed and turned to Jane. It was the last thing I could think of and if it meant reassuring everyone that Felix wasn't dead, again, then I had to do it. "As much as I hate to ask, Jane could you, you know, use a small amount of your power on him? Just like a pinch or pin prick or something. He hasn't had his second death yet and he might need some… encouragement to wake up. He is only unconscious. That, or he's sleeping which he would probably love to do since hasn't been able to in centuries." I rambled.

"Sure," Jane responded. I nodded and moved out of the way so she could do what she needed to do. She furrowed her brow slightly and a minute later, Felix jumped up, alarmed and his eyes dark. He glared at Jane who only smiled brightly at him, relieved that he was okay.

"Morning sleepy head. How was your nap?" she asked mockingly. Everyone chuckled and Felix puffed out his chest.

"Actually very well thank you. But the human- Isabella?- probably isn't. I mean, she knocked me out for god's sake. I hope she's alright-"

"Are you for real? I just knocked you out and your worried about me?" I asked, stepping forward so that he could see me. As he looked at me, his eyes softened and I could see affection swimming in them. So much emotion for me. I barely resisted the urge to run up and hug him.

"Well yeah. You remind me of my little sister I had. Who's probably not so little anymore but yeah," he smiled. I shook my head, letting my hair fall in front of my face to hide my smile.

"You are something else, Felix Volturi." I said before enveloping him in a hug.

"So are you Isabella Swan. You sure are the strangest human ever. Not even Demetri can knock me out! How did you do it? Spill!" he laughed and I laughed with him.

"A great magician never tells her secrets," I giggled, tapping my nose. He ruffled my hair and I squealed. "Oi, I just combed my hair you know! I cant have you messing it up with your grubby hands." He made a face and I snickered. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around, having forgotten that we had an audience. I coughed and combed through my hair with my fingers.

"It seems like the dangerous Isabella does indeed have a fun, girly side to her. Who would have known?" mocked Caius. I scowled at him.

"Whatever mister scow-a lot. Just tell me the next time you are going on a mission and I'll be ready. Don't forget I still have to go with Mike to get Carrie," I retorted. Caius just scowled at me. I smirked, pointing at him. "See! That's exactly what I mean! All you do is scowl at people to scare them away. I bet you love something girly or freaky. Like shopping, or collecting stamps. Oh I know!" I leant in a bit more so only the three kings could hear. "Drawing," I whispered. His eyes widened in horror and I smiled evilly. I knew it.

"If you breath a word of this to anyone, I swear I'll have you for breakfast," he growled at me. I giggled, shifting slightly so I could have an easy access to the door.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I dashed out of the room with surprising speed. I didn't know where I was going just that I needed to hide somewhere because there was no way I could outrun an thousand plus year old vampire. I slipped into a room with grand double doors and halted as I saw what was beyond. Books, stretching on shelves that reached the ceiling as far as the eye, well at least the human one, could see. I momentarily forgot that I was supposed to be running from Caius, the ruthless Volturi king. The smell of pages filled the room and it felt as if I had just died and gone to heaven. I did change a lot in the past 6 months but I still had the great love for books. From Shakespeare to Bronte, J.K Rowling to Anne Rice. Begrudgingly, I hid in a corner where books piled high, dangerously teetering. It looked like if you breathed on it too hard, it would come crashing down. I heard approaching footsteps and muffled voices. I took quick, quiet shallow breaths in an attempt to slow down my heat beat. Hoped that my shield, if not completely cut off, made my scent a little fainter for them to pick up.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and roughly about five sets of footsteps marched into the once silent library. "Find her, and when you do, bring her to me. Whatever she tells you, don't believe it," I heard Caius bark to some guards. The all responded with a 'yes master' before I hear them sniffing and creeping around like a fox in the night, looking for some food to bring their young. I momentarily stopped breathing, fear splicing into me like a spear. What if the ruthless Caius didn't think of it as a joke the same way I did? What if he thought I was a threat to his reputation and wants me gone? At that moment, I remembered something James had said: _"The smell of your fear is so pungent and fresh. It makes your blood all the more appealing. You should know that your so-called mate isn't actually in love with you, but your blood. The way he protected you was the way one protects their prey, not their soul mate." I shook my head desperately, not believing what he had said. _

_"No, y…you're wrong! Edward loves me as I do him! I am his mate and he is mine!" James just chuckled darkly before he bit me. _

I gasped silently. My fear, they could smell my fear. So I thought instead of all the happy times. Of all the times that I hung out with Angela, or of the nights I was awake doing homework. The thoughts about homework made my emotions neutral, therefore, if they could smell them, they wouldn't be alerted that much. A shadow crept up on the floor in front of me. Again, I stopped breathing. They had found me. _Don't panic Isabella; don't panic, _I thought to myself. I fought to keep my feelings neutral. Then I remembered my emotions box. I shut them away again, but kept the key tightly gripped in my hands. I don't want to fall into a mute state or, even worse, depression. The shadow grew bigger and I stopped breathing completely. I wanted to close my eyes, but my eyes remain open. I wanted to breathe but my lungs refuse to cooperate. I wanted to run screaming into the hills but my body stayed cramped in this tight ball. The shadow grew bigger and I stiffened as the vampire came into view, his dirty-blonde hair untidy and blazing red eyes searching. I knew his ability was a tracker, Edward mentioned it once in a passing conversation with Jasper and Emmett. That meant that he, just like James, would have no problem tracking anyone, and with my, quote, '_tantalizing scent'_, he would have no qualms about tracking me. I would surly be caught out, what with the worlds greatest tracker looking for me, also known as my arch nemesis, Demetri. He frowned, sniffing the air once more. Yes! My shield did it! It covered my scent! I could have jumped with joy then, but Demetri was still there, sniffing like a dog. He frowned, and scanned the boxes. I curled into an even tighter ball, ducking my head so that my hair couldn't be seen. His footsteps got louder and for one terrible second, I thought he was coming to my hiding spot. "Clear!" he shouted, turning to look somewhere else. I slowly let go a breath. That was way too close. I looked around. There had to be an exit somewhere here. Then I spotted it, tucked away at the back, blending in to the wall. I smiled, glancing up to make sure no vampire was there, and made a mad dash, silently, to the door. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. It squeaked, very loud in the silence of the library. "Sh! Did you hear that?" Caius called. All movement stopped. I stopped breathing. There was a corner right next to the door I could hide in. I slid into it, mentally cursing the ancients of Volturi for not remembering to oil their doors. A minute passed and when everyone resumed their search, I sucked in a breath, swung open the door, and bolted through it, closing the door behind me.

I ran blindly, my hair trailing behind me and no doubt leaving my scent strong and clear for everyone to follow. The outfit given to me, a white t-shirt and stretchy black jeans made running only slightly uncomfortable. The boots from the cupboard I was wearing made surprisingly comfortable running boots. I stopped at an intersection. Which way did I choose? Left, or right? I shrugged, going right. Soon, I came to a set of huge oak doors. I smirked, pushing them open. By the time they swung open, I was sweating. They were _heavy_. Taking two steps, I paused, gazing upon the beauty before me. Lush green grass carpeted the ground and flowers of every kind were scattered, bringing colour and beauty. A pond sat in the midst of all of this, lily pads floating peacefully with frogs croaking lazily. Bees buzzed, collecting pollen and birds chirped. Who would have known that the most feared vampires in history would have such a beautiful garden? I heard shouts and nearly jumped ten feet into the air. They were coming. Frantically, I looked around, trying to search for an escape. But I saw none. I glanced at the doors, the footsteps and voices getting louder, and then glanced at the pond. The doorknob turned and I sucked in a deep, deep breath and jumped into the clear pond water.

Rosalie's POV

I scrubbed the car, not pressing too hard in fear that it'll break. I was finally done, my Ferrari fixed and ready to go. I even adjusted the mileage so it could go faster than it did before. I heard footsteps, and a second later, Jasper came in. I pretended to be fixing the wheel, even though it was perfect and even better than the ones in the dealership. I unscrewed it and pretended to be fixing a puncture. "What do you want, Jasper?" I asked, my voice cold an uncaring. Everyone knew that when I didn't want to be bothered I came into the garage for some peace and quiet. Ever since we had left Bella, I was in her almost 24/7. I tucked my hair behind my ear, not bothering to look at him. We posed as twins, but really, out of all the others, we got each other and we're not even mates. We understand how we're feeling, partly because he's an empath and partly because we both have the same mentality.

"We need you in the family room. It's important," he said.

"What's so important you couldn't tell me now?" I asked. I glared at him and he sighed.

"It's really important and has a huge impact on everyone, including you." he said, earnest. I wasn't buying it. If he had a problem, then I'm sure he'd be more than capable to deal with it. Why does he need my help?

"Unless another human found out about us then leave me out of this. After the thing with Bella-" he cut me off.

"This has to do with Bella!" he shouted. If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped. I couldn't believe my ears, ears that, after becoming a vampire, had never deceived me.

"What?" Why would Bella be involved with us again? We left her for her safety. What would be doing that could endanger her? Why did we have to leave just because of her? She wasn't even Edward's real mate anyway! We should have just killed her and gotten it over with. But what if she is alive and in trouble? I never liked her because she was willing to do anything to become a monster, a vampire. But what if my sister, because I had always seen her as such even though I didn't show it, was in grave danger and needed our help? What if the Volturi found out about us?

"I found out some disturbing news regarding her and I must tell all of you," Jasper continued. I sucked in a breath of unneeded air, calming down. I nodded. If it came own to serving the Volturi for Bella and for exposing our kind or putting up with Edward and Tanya's disgusting relationship and I would choose the former of the two.

"Alright, I'll come. Let me just change and get cleaned up." He nodded, turning and walking from the room. I ran my hands through my hair. I felt like screaming. Ah! Why did Carlisle have to damn me to this eternal hell? As soon as I thought that, I felt guilty. If I hadn't been turned, I wouldn't have met Emmett. Just the thought of leaving Emmett sent a spear of pain through me so fierce, I gasped. I put the screw back in the wheel, tightened it and walked out of the garage.

Ten minutes later, I was showered and ready to face the music. I walked own the stairs to find Emmett and Kate poking each other, Carlisle and Esme standing stiff in the corner, Jasper sitting on the couch and Irina sitting on the seat looking at her nails. I went over to her. Irina was cool and very much like me. she didn't like it that, back in her days, women were told to do all the work and treated like dirt, then just to be used to produce heirs to the men's land. In a way, I was closer to her than I was to the rest of the Cullen's. just then, Alice walked into the room, her eyes flitting over all of us before she nodded, taking her place next to Jasper. "Alice, what happened?" asked Carlisle as soon as she walked sat down.

"Well Jasper was the one who figured it out. Ask him," she said, looking at Jasper. He widened his eyes then glared at her briefly before turning to the rest of us with a sigh.

"Remember that time I attacked Edward for 'no reason'?" he asked. We all nodded and Alice scoffed. I frowned at this. Alice wasn't one to scoff at anyone unless she knew the truth. I had a feeling this what was to come was going to be a huge shocker. "Well, there was a valid reason behind it. Have a look for yourselves. Or Carlisle, you could read it out." He chucked a brown, leather journal that was worn and quite thick, to Carlisle. Everyone gasped as we recognised it; Edward's journal.  
>"Jasper! Alice! What are you doing going through Edwards private stuff?" scolded Esme.<br>"We weren't going through his stuff. I was calling him to come hunting and saw what he had written. Please just read it." Jasper justified. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a long look but finally gave in. Jasper showed him the page and Carlisle started reading what Edward had written.

_I led her up deep into the woods, knowing that we were far out enough but not too far so she can find her way home. I stopped, pulling on her arm. "Bella, we're going." I said. She looked up at me, her huge doe brown eyes curious before she let out a huge breath of relief. I was confused, did she_want_us to go?_  
><em>"Oh Edward, can't we wait until graduation? It's only a couple of months away," she said. Now I realised why she was relieved. Man, this was going to be hard...<em>  
><em>"No Bella. By 'we' I meant my family and I. We're moving away from here and from you." I watched as her heart accelerated. Her blood sang its lovely tune to me and it took everything within me not to sink my teeth into that small neck of hers and drain her dry. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth. Tears filled her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Edward, don't leave me. Please. We can work this out," she pleaded. But I just shook my head.<em>  
><em>"No Bella. You don't get it. You were never supposed to be with me. I don't even love you. You were merely a toy, a plaything for my family and I. It's time to let go. It'll be as if I never existed." And with that, I was gone. Her freesia and strawberry scent lingered in my nostrils and everything inside me screamed to turn back to her. I heard her shout out my name and call for me to come back. I heard as she stumbled around, lost in the dark forest, alone and vulnerable. I heard as she cried and sobbed and bawled and the sound tore at my no-longer-beating heart. But I ran through the pain and forced myself to agree that I was doing it for her own good. I never did love her anyway. It was the blood that I loved and the lovely pattern her heart wove. I know that it wasn't Jasper's fault that he had lost control. It was mine; I felt myself giving in to the monster inside and drink Bella's blood when she got that paper cut and Jasper was merely protecting her. I only made the situation worse by throwing her into the table. But I couldn't let the family believe that I was weak, especially when I was one of the eldest.<em>

I was shaking with fury by the end, venom tears pooling in my eyes. Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest. "What have we done abandoning Bella?" wailed Esme. Carlisle held onto her tighter, whispering in her ears. What the hell! How could Edward do this? And to his _mate_? I bet he lied about that too.  
>"How could he have done that? When I get my hands on him…" Emmett had to pull me back from running out after that sick bastard.<br>"Guys calm down. I have a plan," Alice said. We all looked at her. "I'll look into her future and try and see how she's doing. Then, we'll go visit her and tell her we're sorry. Sound like a plan?" she suggested.  
>"Yes. I think that'd do perfectly. I never knew this Isabella but I do want the best for her," said Irina. We all smiled at her and she came over and comforted me in the way Emmett couldn't- with experience wisdom. We all sat down on the couches and Alice had a look of pure concentration on her face. We watched as her eyes turned glassy. Frowning, she opened her eyes.<br>"What did you see?" asked Emmett. She shook her head.  
>"I couldn't see anything. Something is blocking me," she said. "But I could sense fear, dread and courage was powerful, probably from Bella or someone she is with. I'll try again." Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. Multiple emotions flashed across her face. The first one was relief, followed by fear, anticipation, confusion and shock. She opened her eyes, gasped and gazed around at us, confusion evident in her face.<br>"What is it Alice? What did you see?" asked Jasper. Venom tears pooled in her eye and she sobbed. Just then, Edward and Tanya came back, walking silently into the room. I started thinking of Emmett and how much I loved him in that moment and 'how much Edward annoyed me because he left Bella who was his 'mate' and now he's gallivanting with the next girl who's willing to put up with his rubbish.' He looked at me, questioning. I snarled at him and he just smirked at me, pointing quickly to Esme and Carlisle in a gesture saying 'you wouldn't dare with them around.' I just raised my eyebrows challenging him. _How quick do you think you can run from me Edward? Remember, I'm _way_ faster than you. _I thought. Yes, that's right. I, Rosalie Hale/Cullen am faster than Edward Cullen. It was a tiny fact only Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice know. It was my gift, along with beauty, which came with compulsion. I didn't want the others knowing this. The only reason Edward knows is because I made the mistake of thinking about it once when he was around. I told Jasper because he was my 'twin'. I honestly couldn't keep any secret from my mate.

"Bella is with the Volturi. Aro said that she is to be feared by all of vampire kind because of some shield. Somehow, they found out that she knew about vampires and offered to change her. She said no. But then she went on to talk about how every time they brought in a new batch she would extend her shield over them and expose our kind." Alice said. Everyone gasped in shock. Esme ran from the room, sobs trailing behind her. Irina and I rushed out behind her  
>"What? What happened?" I heard Edward ask. Irina, Esme and I went to the kitchen, hugging each other. Was he deaf?<br>"Honey, Alice just told us. Bella is going to try and expose us. She's with the Volturi." Said Tanya. There was silence before the sound of fading footsteps could be heard. Edward was gone, dashing to god-knows-where. I sighed.  
>"I'll go see what the plan of action is, okay? Irina, could you stay with mom please?" I asked. Irina nodded yes and Esme squeezed my hand briefly. I ran back to the family room to find everyone stood, tense.<br>"Edward's going back to Forks. He's looking for Bella. But she isn't there so he'll go on a rampage and wipe out all of Forks. Then, when he finds her, he's going to try and convince her to come back and then drain her. We need to get to her _now_." I growled. I ran to the kitchen to inform Irina and Esme of what was happening. Before I knew it, I was dashing outside, Alice and Jasper in front of me, Emmett and Kate behind me. I spend up a bit, frustrated that I couldn't risk running as fast as I normally would because Kate was there.

Soon, we came up short, halfway through North America. "I think we should split up here. Kate, Alice and Emmett should wait up for the others while Rose and I go on ahead. We'll all meet up again and confront Edward together," suggested Jasper. I smiled gratefully before placing a small kiss on Emmett's cheek, hugging Alice and Kate and taking off again. I revelled in the wonderful feeling of running freely. Jasper wasn't too far behind me and I smirked as I flashed in and out of his line of vision, moving before he could fully focus on where I was. The wind whipped at my hair and face. The scent of trees, moss and animals hung in the air. Its weird how nature is so beautiful yet people insist on tearing it down. It wasn't long before we were passing through Seattle, the others joining us. I had to slow down a lot but I didn't complain; those few minutes of freedom were enough to keep me satisfied. Together, we rushed past the welcoming sign of Forks, 'the land of Spartans'. Soon, Alice caught onto Edward's scent and we followed it in the forest. It seemed as if he had stopped off at the diner before moving on. We found two carcasses of elks. Alice bared her teeth at a passing wolf who scampered away, recognising it's predator. We continued on following the scent. It actually wasn't that hard to follow. I could imagine Edward running, planning how he would torture each and every person he killed to get to Bella. Edward had excellent control, but when he lost control, he did it big. Entire villages were wiped out because of something trivial like his car was crashed because of a human or he didn't get the mountain lion he was going for. The trees thinned and I saw our old house, standing as tall as it was a year ago when we moved into it. I could smell Edward, upstairs and pacing from the sounds of it. I thanked my lucky stars that he was too deep in thought to pick up ours. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I ran ahead. "We'll wait down here while you lot go ahead, alright," whispered Carmen. We nodded, taking the stairs two at a time. When we reached the room, we saw him, eyes wide and unmoving. I was growling. The seconds stretched and I couldn't take it anymore.  
>"Why?" I growled.<br>"Why what Rose?" he asked, feigning innocence. Did he think that I was dumb just because I was blonde? I may have been once, many decades ago when I was foolish enough to think that that impostor of a man could ever love me but not now, now that I have seen the hardships of life.  
>"Don't play dumb with me Edward. Why did you do that Bella? Why were you such an insufferable <em>prick<em>? Why did you throw her love back in her face? Why did you lie to us? Why did you make us believe that it was Jasper's fault that he lost control? Why did you come here to murder Bella and the entire town? Why are you giving me so many reasons to _end your miserable existence?!_" my voice was steadily climbing but I couldn't give a flying monkey. He was really testing my patience, something that never ended well when I lost my temper.  
>"Wherever did you hear such nonsense? I have done nothing wrong apart from try to save an innocent soul from an eternity of damnation! She was my mate and I did as I saw fit. She is <em>my <em>responsibility. Who told you such vicious lies?" he shouted, breathing hard. But we all knew it was for show. My temper flared and I rushed at him, holding him in a chokehold. His eyes bulged out of his head and I bared my teeth at him. A growl erupted inside me and it took ever inch of self-control to not rip his head off.

"_Never _insult my intelligence again, Edward. I will ask you one more time. _Why?_ And before you deny it, we _all_ saw your stupid little _journal_, pansy. Now answer my question before I end your pathetic excuse of a life." No one made a sound. I could only hear the sound of the cars on the motorway. Even the birds and animals in the forests were silent. Somebody stepped forward but another intercepted.  
>"No, Emmett. Leave her for now. She isn't in her right state of mind and if you try to stop her she'll only hurt you. Then she'll hate herself for it because you are her mate. Just let her deal with him. She's the only one who he knows he can't mess with. Apart from me that is…" Jasper trailed off. Edward still hadn't answered my question and I was getting really angry now. I let out a low warning growl for only him to hear.<br>"I played Bella because I had no choice. She was my singer and I couldn't resist but let her come close to me, believe that I wouldn't hurt her. Of course in the beginning, I planned on draining her before she became so infatuated with us. But she intrigued me so much I couldn't help but lure her in, try and find out why I cant read her thoughts. And that is what I loved the most I think. She was like a break from all the noise my sixth sense picked up. But then I decided that she didn't deserve to die at my hands. Not yet anyway. I would wait until she is on her deathbed, begging for death that I would be there and finally have her blood. It would finally be mine. But then I heard that Tanya was planning to do something regarding her and I came here. First, it was mere curiosity, but then I remembered the pattern her heart would beat and her tantalizing smell. I couldn't help but want her blood. So I looked for her and I found out from Lauren and Jessica that her and her friends weren't here, in Forks at the moment. In fact, they aren't in America." He was smiling like an idiot, lost in his memories. I tightened my grip.  
>"What were you going to do now that you know that she is in Italy, land of the Volturi? What were you going to do to Charlie? What would have happened to forks?" of course I knew the answer to all these questions but I needed for him to say it, for him to confess that he had been wrong all this time, that he was really a cold-hearted vampire who really didn't care about the value of human life, but more so how important he was in someone's opinion. In this case, it was Carlisle.<br>"Hm, now why would I tell you?" he asked, smirking. I growled, tightening my grip as he clawed at my hands to no avail.  
>"I will ask you one more time. Why?" he was seriously testing my patience, and my self-control wouldn't be so controlled in a minute.<br>"I… was… going to… kill them all off," he choked out. I was shaking, the urge to kill him too strong.  
>"Ah Eddie has finally confessed to his sinful intentions. That is what I was waiting for. Now, here's what's going to happen; I'm going to dismember you and then we'll leave to find Bella and apologise. Because the Volturi have her, we'll offer to work for them so that they don't kill us for exposing our kind. After our time is done, we'll hunt you down and I'll personally kill you myself. Consider yourself dead, Edward Cullen. Don't bother trying to get the Volturi kings to kill you before we do because no doubt Jasper and Alice will make the Elite Guard. They <em>will <em>know." With that, I ripped his head, the sound of tearing metal loud in my ears. It came off easily enough, rolling on the ground before stopping at Alice's feet. "Well that was interesting. Let's go, we need to catch the next flight to Italy ASAP." They all nodded and together, we ran to the airport, our feet hitting the ground at the same time, our hair blown back from the wind, tree branches tugging slightly at our clothes. To Italy we go, about to change our lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. How long has it been? Months. I am so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated it's just that I had NO internet even though I had the chapter typed up and ready and everything. That was an extra long chapter just for you guys. Forgive me? By the way, I starte introducing what Isabella's actual power will be when she becomes a vampire. Also, her jumping into the pond may seem, like, _really _dumb now, but it leads into some romance between her and Alec, who's POV will be in the next chapter. Oh, one last thing: who do you think should be Felix's mate/ Jane's mate? Tell me, in the revviews below.**

**- Channie.B **


End file.
